Breaking Dawn: A love story
by KristenEva
Summary: My Breaking Dawn. Will Edward and Bella marry? Will he change her? What happens to Jacob? All this and so much more. Please Review I want to know what people think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A love story

Engaged. How was I ever going to explain this to Charlie or Renee. Oh god he's going to kick me out of the house. I'll be homeless. What was I going to do. How to say it, ummmm Hey Dad I've got something to tell you…I'm engaged!. No how bout Hey Dad….. oh this its ummm a ring, an engagement ring actually. Yeah. No, no, no. What was I thinking he would rip it off my finger or worse rip off my finger. How on earth do you tell your father your going to marry a vampire. A wonderful, sweet, beautiful, perfect vampire.

"Why are you starring at me like that?" Edward asked. Oh god was I starring at him, oh no. "Ummm, I was listing all of your wonderfully perfect features in my head," oh no he was going to be mad he hated how I looked at him he thought I shouldn't be so trusting in him but even after he left me and ripped out that small part of me that will never heal, I still trust my whole being in him, what other choice did I have I could not live with out him so I just had to hope that he felt even half of the love that my entire being felt for him.

"Well I could list all of the things that are perfect about you, but we'd be here for weeks," he replied. I grimaced, I had forgotten, he did love me, and he thought I was perfect, me plain old Bella Swan, perfect.

"Bella you honestly don't see yourself very well, your perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't change anything about you." That had had two meanings and I was not about to have this fight now I needed to concentrate on Charlie.

"Edward -I loved the sound of his name- we have discussed this before, if we are ever going to live happily together we needed to be equal and that means…"

"I know that's what you believe Bella but right now I could not be happier, you have finally agreed to marry me and I'm the happiest man in the world, and beside you said your self you want to LIVE happily with me and what you want isn't living."

The tears began to fall. I couldn't stop, it wasn't that I didn't want to marry Edward, anything that meant Edward would be mine and mine alone I wanted, it just the whole process of the wedding and he still didn't want to change me, I knew it was because he wanted me alive and thought that me being a vampire wasn't living, but for me it was the only way I could spend forever with Edward as his equal, deep down I wondered if it was because he didn't want to be stuck with me forever. This bought on another round of tears. Edward had pulled the car over and was holding me in his arms before I had even realised we were slowing down.

"Bella. My Bella. Why are you crying," he said in his heavenly voice, the scent of his breathe filling my lungs and making my stomach ache. I stayed quite lost in a train of thought.

"Please talk to me my love tell me your thoughts the silence is driving me mad." Now I'd done it I'd upset him I could see it in his eyes. He smiled encouraging me to talk but the smile still didn't reach his eyes.

"I was thinking about how I was going to tell Charlie that I'm… I'm" the tears started again now with a new fuel, Edwards eyes had turned a cold, coal grey, he was sad. "No its not you," I sobbed.

"Just the thought of getting married to me, Bella I should never have forced you into this, you can wait as long as you want and Alice will just have to be happy with doing your hair because this is clearly upsetting you and I never want the tears falling from your face to be because your dreading being tied to me in holly matrimony." He looked like someone had just kicked him.

"Edward it has nothing to do with the thought of being with you, I want you now and forever, I love you with my whole being and I never want to lose you," he interrupted.

"and you never will Bella I'm here for you always until you no longer want me in which case I will still love you with my whole but I will abide by your wishes" his eyes now sincere.

"Edward that is not going to happen I would never leave you or want you to leave me." I said tears still running down my face.

"Then what my love has gotten you so upset?" he said his eyes returning to their usual topaz colour dazzling me as they always do.

"Charlie hates you and Renee will never forgive me for marrying young just like she did, she says it was the biggest mistake of her life its different with us we can't live without each other despite what you may believe we're soul mates, one of a kind, we're meant to be." He looked at me for a few moments, contemplating what I had said and what it meant. Suddenly he began to kiss me, passionately, I kissed him back with a little too much enthusiasm and he pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry, its just you haven't kissed me like that in so long." I said still short of breathe.

"Bella I kissed you like that 11 hours ago when you finally agreed to marry me. Which we are going to do when your ready and how you want to do it. No matter what other people think or say we will do it because we love each other and for no other reason." He was now kissing me again.

"Edward Cullen," I said fierceness in my voice. He immediately stopped kissing me.

"What did I hurt you?" he was worried.

"No," I replied hoping he wasn't mad.

"Then what is wrong?" he was worried now.

"I just wanted to say something before I lost my train of thought."

"You really should stop seeing me like that, its silly."

"That's beside the point I wanted to say… I…." great now I was nervous.

"Yes…"

"Love…. You"

"……"

"I love you Edward Cullen. And I do want to marry you and spend the rest of my life, no, I want to spend forever with you."

"As do I. I want to give you my love and so much more because its what you deserve for loving me."

"Your not that hard to love," I replied.

"You really should stop seeing me like that," he said with meaning in his voice.

"Be quiet and kiss me before I get mad," I now wanted to feel once more his lips pressed against mine. He obliged moving his lips up and down from my neck to my wrists until he finally met my lips where his lips lingered for several minutes before he finally pulled away. Completely breathless I tried to pull him back to me.

"Don't you think we ought to get you home Charlie will be wondering where you are and we wouldn't want him cross with me when we're about to tell him our good news. I groaned. Edward and his lips had made me forget all about Charlie and any news we had to tell him this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: CHALLENGES

As we pulled up in front of the old house I noticed Charlie peering through the window. "Is he angry?" I asked Edward not really wanting to know, but hoping it would some how prepare me for what I was about to do. "No he's annoyed that you're late, he expected us home hours ago. But other than that he is calm," Edward assured me. But I still wasn't convinced. He greeted us at the door being as polite as Charlie could be to Edward. He still hadn't gotten over the zombie Bella that had reared it ugly head when Edward had left. It wasn't his fault he was just trying to protect me, he didn't know that it would rip me up inside. I must have had a pained look on my face because when I looked up both Charlie and Edward were staring at me with worried looks on their faces. "Are you alright Bells?" Charlie asked wearily.

"Yeah I'm fine dad I've just got a lot on my mind. Actually I need to talk to you about something." I said trying not to give away too much I didn't want him freaking out just yet.

"What is it Bells? Come on tell me I'm no good at guessing."

"Well dad Edward and I have some big news, and you may not like what I'm about to say but please just listen to me then you can rant and rave all you want." I said, not wanting him to rant and rave at all but prepared for that fact that it was likely.

"Oh god you're pregnant aren't you?" he suddenly was yelling.

"What… No dad I'm," I began only to be cut off by more screaming.

"Bella honestly I expected better from you at least. Did you even think about protection or were you to distracted with ruining your life. And as for you get out of my house." He began to push Edward towards the door. Edward just let Charlie push him for a second before he turned and came back to my side. Then he gently took my hand, uncurled Charlie's clenched fists and placed my ring bearing finger into his out held palms. The screaming began again.

"So it isn't enough that you've gotten her pregnant, your going to make her your bride as well. I won't have it. Bella you're not marrying that lunatic."

I suddenly found myself in the middle of a war. Edward had taken offence to what Charlie had said and was now screaming back at Charlie with 3 times the ferocity. Then it all went black.

When I woke up it was morning. Alice was sitting in my rocking chair. "Good morning sleepy head," she said cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about? My life is over Charlie is never going to let me see Edward again. And what's worse he thinks I'm pregnant." I sobbed tears now streaming down my face.

"Stop worrying Bella its ok. Charlie knows your not pregnant Carlisle even did a scan to prove it." She said with a large amount of satisfaction in her voice.

"He did what?" I gasped

"Well it was just to prove to Charlie that you weren't pregnant, even though if you were pregnant with Edward's baby he would have figured it out fast!" she explained. Now I was confused.

"What do you mean? Edward and I haven't even kissed properly yet and were talking about me getting pregnant and besides I thought Vampires can't reproduce in that sense."

"This is not the time, nor the place to explain vampire mating rituals. 1)Because we have to get you to the airport and 2)Charlie keeps coming in every 5 minutes just to check that your still here and that Edward isn't."

"So he's still mad with Edward?" I asked knowing the answer would be yes no matter what Edward had done last night to try and change his mind.

"Yes but he is letting Edward come along to the airport today" she exclaimed. Clearly as shocked as I was that he was letting Edward within ten miles of me.

"Why are we going to the airport?" I asked. So confused now that I had forgotten she had said that.

"To meet Renée." She said, aware that I may burst into tears any moment.

"Oh god he told her didn't he. Of course he did. And now she's left Phil to come and convince me not to marry my one true love." Now I was hyperventilating. What was I going to do. Renée wouldn't be as easily swayed as Charlie. She could read me to well and knew when I was lying to her. I was going to have to tell her the truth. That I was completely and truly in love with Edward and I was going to become a vampire so that he and I could live together forever. Maybe I could leave the last part out, otherwise she might think I've lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: ROUND TWO

As I travelled down the highway to Port Angeles, it was quite. Charlie had only said one word to me all morning and that was; seatbelt. He wasn't taking this very well. If this was Charlie's reaction Renée was going to explode. She was dead against getting married at a young age and I knew it.

The police Cruiser pulled up in front of the airport to let me out. Alice got out of the car and informed me that Edward was just down the road. He hadn't been aloud to ride in the police cruiser with Alice, Charlie and I. So he had followed us in his Volvo. Sure enough there he was with all of his glory. As he walked towards me, my heart began to jump. Renée flight was delayed and so we were stuck in the airport for ½ an hour before she arrived. 30 minutes of complete silence no one said a word, until finally I'd had enough and began half screaming at Charlie.

"If you can't accept our love then don't. That's your problem. It is completely up to you whether you walk me down the aisle or not but I promise you with or regrettably with out you I am going to marry Edward because we are deeply and truly in love and it is meant to be we are one of a kind and nothing you or mum do or say can change that." For a few moments he was shell shocked. After he had taken it all in he finally replied with a defeated. "Okay"

And so it was over the battle was one Charlie had accepted us.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: ACCEPTANCE

When Renée's plane finally landed, she clambered down the corridor and let out a small scream when she saw me. She dropped her bags and ran to greet me. "Oh I have missed you so much," she exclaimed as we collected her luggage and headed for the cruiser. "And what's all this business about a wedding that I'm not invited to," she sounded hurt.

"Mum its okay please don't freak out or anything," I tried to sound calm.

"I'm not I was just wondering when I'm going to receive an invitation." Did that actually happen? Did she just accept that I was only 18 and about to get married? That was not possible.

"Mum of course you're invited. I was planing on telling you I was engaged before I just sent out the invitations."

"Yes well we need to talk about this. What about your education?"

"Edward and I are going to University in Alaska" I replied now sounding slightly confident. Maybe this wasn't going to be to hard at all.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" she queried.

"I'm absolutely certain," I replied as Edward grazed into my eyes.

"Well then who am I to stand in your way two are clearly very much in love. But Bella please promise me you won't do anything you don't want to do," I was funny how Renée could sound so serious when she was such a playful and spirited person.

"I promise mum."

"Ok then lets go home."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: RENEWING OLD FLAMES

The whole drive back to Forks, Renée and Charlie didn't say a word to each other. How was I going to live though 5 more days of awkward silence and side ways glances? I tried to break the tension by talking about College but I wasn't getting any where. Suddenly Alice had that look like she'd just seen something bad happening, usually involving me, but she didn't say anything so I guessed that it was something she wasn't planing on telling me. Suddenly Edward overtook Charlie and speed off down the road. "He's speeding!" Charlie announced.

"Yes dad we know, but what are you going to do about it?" I said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you what I'll do," before I knew it we were speeding down the road, sirens on chasing after Edward. But it was too late he was gone.

"That's ok, I know his plate numbers!" Charlie exclaimed a little over excited.

"Great that'll be a nice wedding present. Thanks dad." Now I was angry, he needed to stop being a child and grow up. I was getting married to Edward and the sooner her realised that he couldn't change that, the soon we can all get on with our lives and be happy.

When we got home I logged one of Renée's suit cases up the stairs into my room. When I reached the doorway I noticed Edward was sitting on my bed. "You better get out of here Renée will be up in a sec" I whispered hoping she wouldn't here me.

"I'll be outside. We need to talk," he said a serious tone in his voice. He got up and lightly kissed my cheek. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I walked to the window to check if he was outside my I couldn't see him. Then I heard Renée coming up the stairs. I put her suit case under the bed and then told her I was going into the yard to get some fresh air.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: UNWANTED VISITORS

I headed down the path into the forest. I was about 5 steps in when I tripped and he caught me. "Thank you," I said politely.

"You're very welcome." He replied.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curious if it had anything to do with what Alice had seen earlier today.

"We will be having some guests in the area shortly after the wedding," he replied.

"Oh. Do we need to worry?" Great last time we had 'visitors' I ended up in hospital because I 'fell out of a window.' I gazed down at the scar on my hand. Edward must have noticed because he was suddenly cradling me in his arms

"Bella I swear to you that this will not be like last time. These visitors are just passing through and as far as Alice knows they don't plan to hunt." Hunt. Oh God I hadn't even thought of that. Renée, Charlie, Angela, JACOB. Everyone would be here for the wedding, and they were all going to be in danger. I began to hyperventilate. He started rocking me back and forward, singing my lullaby. "Its ok Bella everything is going to be ok," he assured me.

"But Renée, and Charlie." I couldn't breathe. He just kept telling me it was ok and that nothing would happen. "Everyone will be on patrol, they'll be protecting the line and the wolves already know," he explained. Oh no! Jacob! He was going to be out there, with those things. Suddenly Edward was gone, then back again before I had really noticed that he was he was gone. "What is it?" I panicked again.

"Alice would like to see you in your bedroom for a moment." He announced. Then he scooped me up and carried me to my room. Alice was sitting on my bed.

"What is it that is so important that you drag me away from my boyfriend?" I asked trying to sound angry.

"Fiancé I think you mean," she replied. "Actually I wanted to know if you would consider taking a shopping trip with me?"

"That depends… Why now? Because if you're trying to distract me from the fact the my wedding guests are going to be eaten by visiting vampires I'm not going!" I said sternly.

"Oh silly Bella! It's for your wedding! And I'm not trying to distract you we just need to do this now otherwise we'll miss out on the tie that I want for Emmett."

"I don't know Alice."

"Please…" she used her dazzle face.

"Oh fine. But we're not going all day."

"Oh it'll be more like a week." She replied.

"Where are we going? France?" I joked. She said nothing. "Oh no you don't. I'm not going to France just to go shopping."

"Edward is coming too. Although he won't be going shopping with us, and we're going sight seeing. I guarantee you we will show you stuff that no other human has seen before, it'll be like magic."

"Alice this is ridiculous. I'm not going all the way to Paris just to shop and look at things you can see on postcards."

"Please," she begged. Oh how I hated it when she did that.

"Alright, but 4 days max," I argued.

"6," she insisted

"5," I was trying to compromise.

"6," she wasn't giving in.

"Okay," I was too tired to argue it was late and Charlie and Mum would be waiting for me to serve dinner.

"Oh Bella. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You are the best sister ever."

"I know," I smiled.

The next week was spent planing and cleverly packing. Renée left on Wednesday, much to Charlie's disgust. He had been convinced that bringing Renée here would change my mind. Although he had accepted that Edward and I were getting married, didn't mean he wasn't going to try and stop it. The story we were telling Charlie was that I was going camping with the Cullen Family for a week. The plane tickets had been bought. We were leaving on Monday. There was no escaping it I was going to Paris, the city of romance, with Edward.

It was Sunday and I had finished packing my 'camping bag.' All week Alice had been taking clothes gradually from Charlie's house so that he wouldn't notice. She must have had my whole wardrobe by now and no doubt had only packed what she saw suitable. It was my last night in Forks for a week and I wanted nothing more than to spend it with Edward. As he lay there, twirling my hair between his fingers, stopping occasionally to breath in my scent, he asked me questions about how I'd pictured my wedding.

"Who did you picture as your groom?" he asked.

"Well actually it changed from time to time, but mostly Tom Sturridge. But from that first time you spoke to me in class, it was you," I blushed.

"Oh how I love the flush in your cheeks, it is one of my favourite colours," he laughed.

"Who did you picture as your bride?" I asked.

"Well no one really. I wasn't interested in a companion at all until I met you, and I didn't picture you as my bride until after our trip to Voltura. I guess it was because the whole time I was convinced that you would live a happy life with out me, and that I could survive with out you. We both know the results of that and it was the biggest mistake of my existence. But let's not linger in the past, after all we have forever to be together. Where did you picture you're wedding?"

"In a little church, on a hill. But I don't think that quite what Alice has in mind."

"It is not Alice I'm worried about it's you."

"Yes but you only get married for the first time once and I want it to be perfect and Alice takes what I could never have imagined and turns it into something real. I truly think that she will give me my fairytale wedding."

"She'll be happy to hear you approve."

"I know." And then he began to sing my lullaby.

"Sleep my Bella. Dream happy dreams. Tomorrow is a new day, a new day that we get to spend together.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: THE CITY OF LOVE

The plane trip flew by with Edward there. We talked about our plans for Paris and then he sang me to sleep. I woke just in time to watch the sunrise over the hills of Germany. Alice, Rose and Edward were pretending to sleep. The hostesses stared as they walked past. The woman across the aisle starred at Edward. I grabbed his hand and he abruptly sat up.

"What's wrong my love?" hr asked.

"Nothing. It's just that woman was eyeing you off," I replied.

"Don't worry she's married, she was just wishing that her husband looked half as nice as I did," he stated, clearly used to women thinking that of him.

"Well too bad, you're taken," I held his hand tighter and he lightly squeezed back.

Alice had been sitting quietly the whole trip, no doubt planning or more seeing what we were going to buy. The plane arrived and we claimed our luggage and collected the hire cars. Edward and I were in red coupe and Alice and Rose had a yellow sports car similar to the one Edward had gotten Alice as payment for babysitting me. We arrived at the Royal Monceau Hotel Paris, in half the time it would have taken normal people to get there. It was beautiful. The room was huge and very luxurious, and you could see the Arc de Triomphe from the window. We dressed in our warm clothes and headed off to shop, Rose, Alice and I in the sports car and Edward in the Coupe. The girls found a small boutique, which sold designer jewelry. They bought earrings for themselves, for me and a beautiful necklace for me. We spent the rest of the day looking at dresses for the bridesmaids. When Alice finally found the dresses she wanted it was late evening and I hadn't seen Edward in hours. "Alice please can we go home!" I begged. "I'm tired and Edward is probably about to burst through that door and tear your head off for keeping me away from him for so long." She pondered this for a moment and decided that I was right. "Okay Bella, but we're coming back tomorrow!"

When we got back to the hotel Edward was sitting in our room, worry plastered on his face.

"Alice, where have you been? You were supposed to be back hours ago! I thought something had happened!" he screamed at her.

"We found the dresses we wanted and I got caught looking for shoes to match. I'm sorry Edward, but you really need to calm down, it was just 2 more hours." Alice tried to explain, but he wasn't listening, he was to busy holding me and breathing in my scent.

"You are never leaving me again, my Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"It's okay Edward. This is something that I need to do. I want this day to be perfect, because it is the first day of the rest of my life with you." I whispered back, gently kissing his cheek.

"Edward are you listening?" Alice interrupted. Apparently she had been speaking.

"Alice if you think you are taking her for 7 hours you've got to be joking" he was suddenly angry again.

"What if we meet for lunch at 11?" she suggested, not wanting to lose too much shopping time, which was precious to her as she had to go at my snails pace.

"Okay but make it 12. I have something to do in the morning," he responded blankly as he scooped me up and carried me to our room. He wasted no time, placing me on the bed and kissing me. As he worked his way from my neck to my lips where he lingered for a while, I grabbed his hands and pulled myself on top of him. "Bella." He reminded me.

"Don't worry that's not quite what I have in mind. Now be quite and kiss me," I commanded him and he obeyed. I slowly wriggled my way up his body until our eyes met. Then we just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until finally he sat up.

"Now what were you saying about wanting to stop?" I asked innocently.

"I never said anything about wanting to stop. It took all of my self control not to ravish you right then and there; you really are quite sexy love." He whispered.

"And I wasn't even trying," I replied cheekily. I leapt off the bed and ran for the door. But he caught me and playful nibbled on my ear. "Edward, please!" I pretended to be shocked. He growled and I laughed. "Now where will we be dining tonight?" I asked.

"In the restaurant down the street," he replied. "Only if that pleases you, you're royal highness."

"Well it's no royal place but I suppose it'll have to do," I smiled. We laughed together as we walked down the street hand in hand.

The restaurant was beautiful, the floor was glass and I looked down to a stream that flow from a waterfall that was cascading from the roof. The tables were dimly lit and decorated with rose petals.

I ordered spaghetti and crapes with strawberries for desert and Edward ordered that fish of the day with a side of snails, which he insisted on me trying. While we waited for our food we leant on the table holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. To anyone else we would have looked like a normal couple, well maybe not quite normal, as Edward is stunningly beautiful and I'm just plain old Bella. "What are you thinking about love?" he asked.

"Just how normal I feel with you right now. Not that normal is what I want, because I love being different. I love that I'm not the stupid clingy girlfriend who rings all the time and asks where you are. I love that you care for me as much as I for you. I love that we don't just get to spend our lives together we get forever. And most of all I love you. What I really meant by normal is how happy I feel right now." I replied.

"Bella you really do surprise me with your thoughts and you are the only one who has ever done that to me, at times it's infuriating, but usually it's wonderful. You're so different to everyone else Bella and I guess that is what makes me love you. The way you don't see yourself clearly, the way you talk in your sleep. The way you screw up your face when someone is complimenting you, the way you smile when you look into my eyes and your cheeks turn pink when you blush it drives me insane." I realized he was inferring to me blushing.

"Oh, sorry."

"Bella it is a good insane. The kind of insane that makes me want to do this," and he kissed me.

The food was great I even enjoyed the snails. Edward pretended to eat his fish and nibbled at the snails, while I threw down my spaghetti. I really just wanted to go home so that Edward and I could be alone again. Edward paid the bill and we walked down the street. I yawned as we passed McDonalds. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little but I still have something I want to do before I got to bed." I replied. Suddenly I was in his arms and he was running. I closed my eyes and gripped his shirt and then we were at our room. Alice and Rose were chatting about tomorrows shopping trip. Edward carried me right past them and they said goodnight as he shut the door. Again we were on the bed, and again he was kissing me. I tried to wriggle up to him but he wouldn't have it. So I lay my head on his chest as he sung my lullaby and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day was spent shopping, again! We managed to find shoes, a veil, make-up, stockings -we couldn't just have bought some from sears- a guest book and hired a photographer. We were about to head home when Alice spotted a small lingerie shop. I saw that look in her eyes and began to protest but she was already dragging my sorry butt through the door. She thrust me into the change room and had given me 14 bras before I'd even gotten my shirt off. "Alice this isn't exactly what I was picturing," I complained. After she had given me about 20 more bras I finally said no. "Alice I don't want to offend you but this is really something I wanted to do on my own," I demanded.

"Okay Bella I'll be outside the shop with Rose," she sounded hurt. It took me about half an hour but I finally found it. It was at the back of a rack marked 'new.' It was a black, lace, full piece corset, it had a little red ribbon at the top, the legs had straps that would link on perfectly to the second pair of stockings Alice had insisted on buying 'just in case'. I called to Alice, she and Rose were both there before I'd even said their names.

"So?" I asked "What do you think?"

"Edward will love it!" said Rose.

"Yes he will," Alice assured me.

"Alice, you knew I was going to buy this, so why did we waste so long trying on other things?" I asked her.

"Bella I only knew once you saw it, if we hadn't of done all that you might not have seen it, so I had to let you find it," Alice replied. We bought it and headed back to the hotel.

Edward was waiting patiently at the door; he scooped me up and kissed me. "I missed you," he said.

"And I missed you," I smiled. He ordered room service and we watched the Titanic. He held me as I cried when Jack died and I fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: LOVE IS IN THE AIR

When I woke in the morning he was watching me sleep. "Good morning my love," he greeted me.

"Good morning my Edward," I replied sleepily. He bought me breakfast in bed and I thanked him with a kiss. Today we would be together, Alice and Rose no longer needed me and they were heading off on their own, which left Edward and I alone. "Finally," I sighed. "Some time to us, without the evil shopping ladies coming to steal me from you." He laughed, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bella we are not spending all day in bed, if that's what you're thinking. I know you're tired but you can sleep when we get home, we're in Paris the city of romance and I think it's time I showed you how romantic I can truly be."

"Oh, and where may I ask are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

"Well I'll take you there as soon as you're dressed," he smiled. I leapt out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I decided that I couldn't possibly be any cleaner and got out of the shower. I quickly brushed my wet hair and threw on the jeans that Alice had bought me yesterday with one of my favorite t-shirts and a sweater. Edward insisted on me wearing his jacket as well, and I was glad because as soon as we stepped onto the street I was freezing. The car offered little heat and Edward looked upset. "Edward its okay honestly. The French have to live in this cold everyday, I'm just not used to it that's all," I tried comforting him.

"Yes, but what I wouldn't give to be able to keep you warm," he sighed.

"You do," I whispered. "Every time we touch, every little sweet thing you say, makes me warmer inside."

"Apparently this romantic stuff is catchy," he chuckled. We pulled up on the side of the road and Edward got out of the car. He came to my door and helped me out. "I could drive the car to where we're going but I don't think the rental company will appreciate the state it will be in when or if returned." So I climbed on his back and off we went. My hair whipped against my face as the wind whirled past us, unable to keep up with Edward. He slowed to a stop and let me down. "Where are we?" I mumbled.

"We are in the forest where my parents honeymooned; they camped here for weeks, just them."

He led me to the edge of the cliff; it looked out to plains, valleys and mountains.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful." I exclaimed. And it was, it looked like a painting or a scene from Pocahontas.

"You really like it?" he seemed unsure.

"I love it, and they really spent weeks here. Just imagine them sitting around a camp fire, laughing, talking, dreaming about the house they would build, the children running around, the life they had before them. It almost seems unfair that your parents only had 17years to enjoy your company and I get an eternity."

"Isabella Swan, I never knew you were capable of such romantic thoughts." He gasped.

"Oh be quiet and kiss me," I scoffed as I pulled him to me. He let me lead him to my face and then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something doesn't feel right, I just…" suddenly we were sitting on the edge of the cliff. "Much better." And then we kissed, not him kissing me, or I, him. But us kissing together, moving as one, our lips joined together to create love. We continued on like this for hours until the sun was setting over the hills. "This is amazing," I whispered to him.

"What this?" he kissed me again.

"No, well yes but its always amazing when you kiss me, I don't think that will ever change, what I mean is this" and I gestured to the scene taking place in front of us.

"Well there's plenty more where that came from. Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Not yet." I picked up a stone and carved Bella and Edward in a love heart on the nearest tree. "Now I'm ready." He laughed as he scooped me onto his back and took off.

The car trip was shorter than I remembered. We were back at the hotel again in no time. Alice and Rose weren't there but there was a package on the bed with a note. 'Dear Bella. You can thank me later. Love Alice.' I opened the package and inside was a beautiful purple dress. I ran to the bathroom and began to groom my hair. If this was what I was wearing, Edward must be taking me somewhere wonderful and I wanted to look presentable. After about half an hour I decided my hair looked presentable and I slipped on the dress. I was amazing. It was dark purple with a floor length bottom that gathered at the top and it was covered in little Diamonds. I went to the shoe cupboard not knowing what was going to match this beautiful dress, but Alice had thought ahead and had a pair of purple stilettos with little purple stone one the toe. Alice was wonderfully helpful when she wanted to be. Edward was sitting on the couch in his suit that he'd worn to the prom.

"Wow! You look dazzling!" he exclaimed.

"You really think so?"

"Bella you dazzle me always," he winked. As we walked to the car he continued to tell me how beautiful he thought I looked. He drove past all of the nice restaurants and theatres and parked in a back street. "You have to cover your eyes ok?"

"I promise!" I laughed. I felt him lift me.

"Ok, you can open them now" he whispered. We were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"You didn't…"

"Oh but I did, but please don't worry its not going to be crowded, we have the whole restaurant to ourselves."

"Wow no one must be able to afford this place," I gasped.

"Not exactly, I just booked it just for us that's all."

"Edward you are silly, I don't need a whole restaurant to have you to myself." He gave me a cheeky grin. He led me to the elevator and politely showed me inside. I felt a little queasy going up, but I wasn't about to let that ruin a perfect night. The view was amazing; you could see our hotel and the Louve. Paris was lit up and it was spectacular. "If you look out there you can just see Alice and Rose standing on top of a parking lot, waving to us," he chuckled. Of course I couldn't see them, but I waved back anyway. The restaurant was covered in fairy lights, roses and candles. The food was delicious, Garlic Snails, Chicken and Chili soup with freshly baked bread, and for desert Crapes with Strawberries of course. As we left the waiters opened the door for us and Edward tipped them generously. "Thank you Edward. Today was magical; it really is nice to be spoilt once in a while."

"Your very welcome Love and please don't think of it as me spoiling you, I'm just giving you what you deserve." It was amazed me how much he loved me sometimes, me plain old Bella and him my angel. We walked back to the car hand in hand, just walking and taking in the scenery around us. He helped me into the car and we were driving away before I'd blinked. "So where are we going tomorrow?" I was curious, today had been so wonderful I never wanted it to end.

"Actually I thought we would be normal tourists for once, after all it's only your first trip to Paris and you've never seen the sights."

"Sounds great!" I said. I had always wanted to go to Paris, there was so much to do and see.

"Well I'm glad you approve," he chuckled. We were at the hotel in know time, sometimes it's nice not to have to drive for hours but it's hard to admire the scenery when you're traveling to fast to see. Edward carried me up to our room, and lay me on the couch. Alice and Rose were sitting on the floor going through the endless bags of clothes and wedding bits and pieces. "Edward can you take me to bed please, I can't take any more shopping," I groaned. Without a word he scooped me up and placed me back down on our bed.

He cuddled up beside me and began to sing my lullaby. As I drifted off to sleep he kissed my forehead "Goodnight my love, my Bella," he whispered into my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: HOME SWEET HOME

The next 3 days were spent on sight seeing tours and of course last minute shopping. I was glad to be back on the plane safe in Edward's arms. "You know it's only 2 months now until we get married," I whipered into his ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Bella I've been counting the seconds until you say I do and I am well aware that we only have 2 months, 3 days, 12 hours, and 21 minutes until we are finally together forever," he replied, my favorite crooked grin spread across his face.

"I love it when you smile like that, and your eyes they're so… dazzling!"

"You're so beautiful when you blush Bella, it makes me want to take you right now and do things that I shouldn't do." His eyes now full of lust.

"Edward it's just 2 months." I exclaimed, shocked that he was giving in so easily to his want for me.

"When I think about it, it seems like a very long time," he pouted. He was so cute when he was trying to be mad. I kissed him and that wonderful smile touched his face once more. We gazed into each others eyes like we had that night he'd taken me to dinner. We must have been at it for hours, because before I knew it we were at the stop over in Washington. We boarded the plane to Seattle, and then another smaller plane to Port Angles, where we were greeted by Jasper and Emmett. Alice ran to Jasper and he swept her up in his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead before setting her down. Then they just stood there for a while and gazed into each others eyes. Emmett grabbed Rose and pulled her into an embrace, they stayed like that what seemed like forever.

"Come on Emmett," Edward groaned. "You can do that when you get home, and could you please control your thoughts." At that Alice giggled and I burst out laughing. I was still chuckling to myself after we had collected our luggage.

"Didn't you only take 2 bags," Emmett asked as he pulled the 7th one off the luggage carousel.

"We went shopping didn't we!" Alice replied. After the boys had loaded all of the bags into Emmett's Jeep, we speed off in Edwards Volvo. Edward and I were in the front, with Alice and Jasper in the back. The trip back was silent, both couples simply enjoying their partners company. When the Cullen House finally came into view I let out a sigh of relief, I was finally home.

Over the next week Alice took me to Seattle and we spent the whole day looking at cakes. We finally found one in a little bakery that sold hand decorated cakes. It was perfect! It had little blue birds all over it and in their beaks they were holding love hearts. There was a wishing well on the top but the baker said that we could have two doves holding joined rings. Best of all is was Boston Mud cake, my favorite. After a long drive home, we again arrived at the Cullen Household, but this time it was much more than home, it was love. He was waiting at the door, and as soon as Alice had stopped the car he ran out and scooped me up in his arms. "I missed you," he cooed as he kissed my cheek.

"You're acting like I've been gone for weeks," I chuckled. He took a sharp gasp.

"Bella I can't live a day with out you let alone weeks," he sounded sincere.

"I missed you too," I whispered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek. He set me down and we walked inside hand in hand. Esme greeted us at the door, hugging me and kissing my fore head.

"Edward I realize that you've only just gotten her back, but could you spare her for five minutes please?" she asked politely.

"Alright," he said politely, the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice. "I'll be in Carlisle's study."

"Bella dear I was wondering if you'd given any thought into your mothers attire for the wedding?" she said politely, as Esme always does.

"Well actually I have, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I thought maybe you and I could take a day trip to see Renée. We could go shopping together, in an indoor complex of course." I chuckled.

"That sounds wonderful Bella I would love to go shopping with you and your mother, we are going to be family after all. Not that I don't already consider you part of my family Bella. You have done wonders for this family. For many years I have worried that Edward would never find love, love like the love I share with Carlisle. Until you came along Bella, now he is so happy and whole, and you liven up our lives, everyday we grow to love you more."

"I'm glad you think so Esme," I replied. "I consider you as my mother Esme, you have been lovely to me from the start and for that I shall be ever grateful. I don't think any one but Edward knows this but the first time he brought me here, to your house, the whole way here I was nervous and he could sense it. When we finally got here he stopped the car and asked me what the matter was. I told him I was nervous. He began telling me not to be afraid, that he would never let anything happen to me. But that wasn't it, I was nervous about what you'd all think of me it never once crossed my mind that I was a human heading into a houseful of vampires. Just a girl, going to meet her boyfriend's family."

"Bella you are so wonderful and interesting," she chuckled. "Now I better let you go before your fiancée breaks that antique pen he's tapping" she raised her voice like a mother scalding a child. It was quite funny the way she treated her children, not like vampires, but like a rowdy bunch of teenagers. I ran up the stairs and tripped at the top, he caught me before I had fallen an inch. He swung me over his shoulder and carried me into his room. "Now Bella, love, I heard you down there planning to leave me again and I won't have it." He sounded like a stubborn child having a tantrum.

"Well then I guess you'll have to just live won't you!" I teased.

"And how does Miss Swan expect to escape from the clutches of the Evil Vampire?" he chuckled, but with a serious look on her face.

"Well first she will seduce the vampire, like this." I pushed him onto the bed and pulled myself on top of him. I began to kiss from his neck up to his lips, I stayed there for a while losing focus for a few minutes. 'Focus Bella' "Then," I went to the night stand and pulled out the shoe lace from my 'hiking shoes' "She will tie him up, pretending she is being playful." I tied a knot around his wrists. "Finally she will kiss him good bye and then drive a stake through his heart, which everyone knows kills vampires" I winked at him and went back to the night stand to get the underwear I had bought with Alice earlier today. But when I turned around he was gone.

"Ahhh, but the vampire has escaped," his voice came from the darkness. "Now he knows the girl tricked him, and he is angry."

"What will he do?" I asked searching for where he was hidden.

"He will eat her," his voice suddenly behind me. I turned around and he threw me onto the bed perching himself over me. He leant down and kissed my neck before playfully nibbling on my ear. I kissed him and we lay there just kissing until I needed to breath then he took me in his arms and cradled me.

"What will the evil vampire do if his human escapes," he whispered.

"You see that's just it," I turned to face him. "She can't."

"Why?" he asked.

"She fell in love," I whispered as he kissed me again.

Three days later, Esme and I loaded into Edwards Volvo and drove off. We chatted about the wedding and plans for the future, college and other plans involving Edward and I for eternity. She asked me about my dreams for my future and I explained to her that the only thing that mattered to me was Edward and how much he meant to me.

"You see Bella this is what we discussed before, you and Edward truly do love each other and it is this that has bought a new joy to my life."

"Esme, what was he like before I came along?"

"Well he was the same person really, just a lot less happy. So focused on finding a way to repent for the wrong he has done."

"That's the way he sees it, but he truly has repented. The way you live denying your selves of the one thing you truly desire and need, is sacrifice enough. It was not your choice to be what you are and you truly are making a better world with what you do," I said. "I just hope that I am not going to ruin all the progress you have made, if I can be half as restrained as you all are, when the time finally comes that is what I'll wish for. To be able to, not kill people."

"And that dear Bella is why we do what we do, simply because humans are innocent and they deserve a chance at life." She replied.

"Renée ran to greet us when we arrived. She had baked a cake and made tea, we chatted for about an hour before finally heading off to shop. Esme was wearing a jeans and a jacket with a hood, luckily it was an unusually chilly day and she could pull the hood over her head. Renée didn't seem to notice as we drove into town. After 5 hours of power shopping we had found a dress for both of them with shoes and purses to match. We had dinner with Renée at a restaurant, I offered to pay rather than have Renée cook, she was known to experiment her creations on dinner guests. Afterwards we said our good bye and headed off to our cars. We were about to get into the cars when I saw the most beautiful make up set, I had ever seen. It was in the window of a small designer jewelry store. I had to get it, it would be the perfect present for Alice.

"Esme you don't mind if I just pop into this store do you?" I asked.

"Of course not Bella, but please try to keep in mind that your poor Fiancée is waiting at home, and will be very anxious to see you." She reminded me politely, but I hadn't forgotten, he was on my mind all the time and I was missing him dearly. I bought the jewelry box and a silver necklace, with a little Ruby Rose Charm on it for Rose. Finally, a stunning gold watch with diamonds down the side for Esme and Renée. My purchases complete I rushed out of the store and hopped in the car, still smiling as we sped off. The car trip back seemed longer, I was missing Edward more by the minute and couldn't wait to be back in his arms. When we finally arrived home he was waiting at the door again, but this time he helped me out of the car and began walking me towards the garage.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he replied. He covered my eyes and kept guiding me in the same direction. "Okay, no peaking." He chuckled. "SURPRISE!"

It was my truck. They had painted it cark blue, and put wooden floors on the back of it.

"The inside is better," he whispered in my ear. And it was the had re-upholstered the seats and put new paneling in the doors and ceiling. The steering wheel had been replaced with a new leather one and the dashboard and gear box was new.

"It's wonderful, but honestly there was nothing wrong with it before," I exclaimed.

"We can un-do it if you want…" he sounded disappointed.

"Edward I love it, it's beautiful, but unnecessary."

"Bella you really do need to see our bank statement, then maybe you wouldn't be so opposed to being spoilt once in a while. And you can thank Rose, this was all her doing, I just helped."

"Thanks Rose," I called, knowing she would hear me.

"You're welcome," came her reply from somewhere under a car, it was hard to tell where though, there being so many cars in the Cullen's Garage. "Now, the human girl has returned has the evil vampire decided to be nice???" I chuckled.

"He was never really evil at all; he was just putting on a tough guy act to impress her. Did it work?" he was chuckling to.

"Yes I'm afraid it did she is madly in love with you," I replied.

"See that's why…"

"Oh be quiet and kiss me," I ordered and pulled myself towards him. He grabbed me into a bear hug and kissed me passionately.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear.

"I never left, as long as you love me I'm always right here," I gestured to his heart.

"You really do surprise me with how romantic you can be sometimes Bella, I didn't think you had it in you!" he smiled that wonderful crooked grin.

"Wait until our wedding, you'll be shivering in your boots," with that he scooped me up and took me off to his bedroom, where we spent the next several hours just holding each other. It was getting late and Charlie would be worried, so I forced myself out of bed and asked Edward to drive me home. Charlie must have had heart failure when he saw the truck.

"What happened to it?" he stuttered.

"It was a wedding gift from Emmett and Rose," I replied.

"It's very nice, but don't you think it may have been a little expensive?" he questioned.

"Rose and Emmett wanted to get me something that would be useful, and having a car that can do more than 60km per hour is very useful."

"Well okay then, but I still think it's too much. Would you like to stay for dinner Edward," Charlie politely asked.

"I would love to Charlie, but I've already eaten, we offered Bella food but she refused, not wanting to eat with out you," he answered.

"That's alright you can stay and watch the sports review if you want," he was over doing the politeness now, it was clear he didn't want Edward to stay, but he was being nice and trying to keep me happy.

"That would be lovely Charlie, I won't stay for long though, Alice wants me home to help her with some wedding stuff, and keeping Alice waiting is always a bad idea," he chuckled. I suddenly pictured Alice jumping up and down in excitement and suddenly shooting of through the roof into space. I quickly made Charlie Spaghetti, one of his favorites, ate and then Edward helped me wash up.

"You don't mind if I have a few human moments do you?" I asked.

"Of course not my love, as long as you're not to long, otherwise I may breakdown the door and then Charlie is not going to be to happy." I said goodbye to Edward and goodnight to Charlie. I rushed up the stairs and grabbed my new Pajama's that Alice had bought on one of our many shopping trips in Paris. I turned the shower on and let the water run down my back, I must have almost fallen asleep, because next minute Charlie was taping on the door.

"You haven't drowned have you Bells," he asked.  
"I'm fine dad, it has just been a long day," I replied.

"Alright well I'm heading to bed, you gunna be okay?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm about to get out," I yelled back, as I turned the taps off. Edward was sitting on the rocking chair in my room.

"If he hadn't of tapped on that door, I would've broken it down," he complained as I sat down on the bed and brushed my hair.

"I'm just really tired, OW!" I yelled as I pulled at a knot.

"Here let me try," he sighed, taking the brush from my hand and gliding it through, with out stopping. When he was down my hair was completely knot free and felt so smooth. "You're really good at that," I exclaimed.

"Put it this way, when Rose didn't always have Alice to help her with the girly stuff," he seemed embarrassed. I burst out laughing.

"And I thought I was the only one who suffered from the Evil Shopping Ladies." I was still chuckling as I lay in his arms and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: LOSING TIME

Edward woke me in the morning with a kiss on the forehead. As usual I was sure I was still dreaming, how could I, end up with him, he was so perfectly wonderful.

"Alice was about to come up here and wake you herself, she's become very impatient recently, with all of the planning and preparations she has to do before the wedding, as she puts it," he said politely, while he helped me out of the bed. I dressed in my jeans and favorite, blue top and headed downstairs. Charlie had already gone to work and Alice was bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Umm, Alice that's a really old sofa and it may not be able to stand much more of that," before I'd finished she was up and leading me to the kitchen. She had made scrambled eggs and toast, with a glass of juice.

"Eat up," she chuckled. "We have a big day a head of us." She had that evil grin on her face, the one that meant SHOPPING!

"Alice, please, please, please, no more shopping," I begged as I scoffed down the food she had prepared.

"Oh silly Bella, I've already bought everything we need and more, all you have to do is choose what you want," she was still beaming.

"Alright, but can Edward stay with me, I haven't spent a day with him in weeks, its been planning, shopping, and sleeping," I sighed.

"Naturally, its his wedding too. Not that he gets a say over what you decide," she chuckled again.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you," came Edward's voice from the doorway.

"Immensely," she beamed. I finished eating and we piled into Edward's Volvo. As I walked into the house, I noticed the furniture had been moved into the corridor. She had turned the living room into a reception, with 3 tables, each set differently, there was also food, so much food.

"Alice this is crazy!" I exclaimed.

"No Bella its variety!" she was smiling so much I think she might have pulled a muscle.

"Well I guess I better get started. Where do you want me first?" I was going to regret letting her organize my wedding.

"Over hear Bella," she sat me at the first table. It was a long rectangle and had a white table cloth, with a gold runner down the middle. In the middle of the table there was a beautiful crystal vase with white roses in it. Each setting had silverware, a white plate, a smaller white plate with gold trimming, a water glass, a whine glass, and a tissue paper, origami blue bird.

"Where did you learn origami?" I asked.

"Jasper did, on one of his business trips. He and I have a large amount of shares in a company, in South Korea and he was venturing over to check on our progress. They also taught him how to use chop-sticks, although most of the time he breaks them," she giggled. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Its great, but what about name tags?" I asked.

"There will be a gold, helium balloon attached to each chair and the name cards will be under the balloons."

"Very nice," I replied.

"Sorry that I didn't have the balloons, but Emmett and Jasper, thought it would be funny to see what helium would do to them, and they used the whole bottle," she grumbled. "Okay, next." She yanked me out of my seat and sat me at the round table; it was white as well with a blue runner. The setting was basically the same but with blue trimming on the plates and small fish tanks containing small, brightly colored, blue fish in front of each setting. The name tags were on the fish tanks.

"Ooo, I like the fish," I exclaimed.

"I thought you might," she grinned again. "NEXT!"

This table was square, again with a white table cloth. There was silver, love heart, sequin, confetti sprinkled along the table. The setting was the same again, but with silver trimming this time. The name tags on this table were just simple and sitting on the plates.

"Alice I think I know what I want," I finally said.

"And..." she exclaimed.

"Can I have the blue table cloth, on the square table, with silver, love heart, confetti, one vase of white roses in the middle, the plates with the blue trimming and silver and blue balloons with the name tags on them. Oh and can I get a fish for every person as well?" I smiled.

"Of course you can Bella," she almost screamed with excitement. Then she was zipping around the room rearranging the furniture again. Before to long she had created my table, it was perfect!

"Alright, onto the food," she gestured towards the remaining 2 tables that each had ten plates on them.

"For an entrée, you can choose; Beef Salad, Casseroles, Mini-Pizza's, Pasta-bake or Satay Chicken Sticks." Each meal was in a small white dish with blue trimming, it all looked wonderful. I tried each one and my favorite had to be the Casserole. So that's what I chose.

"For main course you can have; Spaghetti, Smoked Salmon, Marinated Steak, Chicken Stu, A Roast of your choice or Lamb Curry." Again they were all so wonderful, but I had to go for the roast.

"Can I have the roast, but can I have a variety, with Chicken, Beef and Lamb. With potatoes, peas, corn, carrot, broccoli, pumpkin and maybe a potato bake as well?"

"Anything you want Bella, this is going to be perfect, I promise you," she assured me.

"And finally dessert. You can choose from; Deep Fried Ice-cream, Banana Fritters and Ice-cream, Jelly Tarts, Caramel Tarts, Pumpkin Pie, Apple Pie, Boston Cream Pie or Cherry Pie."

"Is it alright if I have Banana Fritters and Ice-cream, Caramel and Jelly tarts, and Apple and Cherry Pie?"

"Bella like I just said, it's your wedding anything you say goes," she giggled.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom, as Alice called after us.

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Well you can wait!" Edward yelled. He was really missing me we hadn't had alone time in so long. We just lay on the bed all cuddled up staring into each others eyes. I lost my train of thought and I ended up spending several hours locked in the safety of his arms. Before finally he began brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Alice is become unbearable, she is screaming at me in her head, it's really quite annoying. She says if I don't let you go now she'll keep you forever. Not that I would let that happen, I promise," he grinned. I slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." And I meant it, the only place I wanted to be was with him, it's the only place I'll ever want to be. Alice was in her room pulling out bags from the Paris Trip.

"We're doing a practice run of your hair and make-up," she declared as I walked in the door.

"Is this going to take long?" I groaned.

"Three hours at the most."

"Alice I'm giving you an hour and a half and if you're not done by then, I'm going to scream until Edward saves me," I replied.

"Fine," she grunted. And so it began, an hour later she was putting the final touches on my face and Rose was attaching the veil. They had curled my hair and it was pinned up into a bun, with little diamante's poked in it. The veil was lose and flowing with a white rose head piece and little diamond blue birds. My make-up was amazing; I almost looked nice standing next to Rose.

"Alice it's perfect, everything is perfect," I gleamed. They called Esme up and they all agreed I looked stunning. They made me take off the make up and took the Diamante's out of my hair before they finally were finished with me. I almost ran out the door when she said I could go. Edward scooped me up in his arms and swung me around.

"You look very sexy with your hair like that," he grinned.

"Edward!" I exclaimed "Please save it for the wedding night!"

"Bella you have no idea how much I am looking forward to this wedding," he whispered.

"I know." Was all I could manage to get in before he threw me onto our bed and began kissing me passionately. I fell asleep, tired from all of the planning that I had done today. He must have carried me down to the car because when I woke up, we were parked out the front of my house. Charlie wasn't home yet, which meant I had time to cook him dinner, then maybe Edward and I could go to our meadow.

"If I get dinner done before Charlie gets home, how would you like to go to our meadow?" I suggested.

"Bella I was just thinking the exact same thing!" he gleamed. I made lasagna, quickly ate and washed up. Charlie was pulling up as I was locking the door.

"And where are you 2 off to?" he questioned.

"Actually I was going to take Bella to the movies in Port Angles," Edward said.

"Oh well have fun!" Charlie said, before heading inside while muttering under his breath.

"Don't worry," Edward said when we were in the car. "He's just annoyed because he misses you"

"Everyone misses me," I replied. "Even I miss me; this wedding stuff is just so exhausting."

"Well tonight you're all mine, so everyone else is just going to have to deal with it," he smiled.

"I'm always yours," I whispered as I reached for his hand and stoked it. We were at the forest in no time. I jumped out of the car and clambered onto Edward's back. He took off and again we were the within minutes. We lay there holding hands, watching the stars for hours. It was past midnight by the time we got home. Charlie was asleep on the couch, the TV still on. He woke up as I opened the door, and sat up looking annoyed.

"Bella it's late you should go to bed," he said in his parental tone.

"Dad I'm not a child," I spat back.

"I know but you're still living with me and it's time to go to bed," he was becoming irritated. I didn't want to fight with him, not this close to the wedding, so I gave in, kissed Edward goodbye and headed up to my room. Naturally Edward was already there and sitting on the bed.

"I just need a few human moments I promise I won't be long," I whispered, before kissing his cheek and running to the bathroom. I made the water as hot as it would go and jumped in, I washed my hair and cleaned my teeth. Before heading to my room I checked to see if Charlie was asleep, the TV was off and so were the lights so he must have been. Edward was sitting on the bed in the same place he had been when I left but this time he held his arms out for me. I almost ran to his welcoming embrace. As he gripped his arms around me he pulled me onto him and lay on the bed.

"Bella I really have missed you," he grinned my favorite crocked grin.

"And I have missed you, but we have tomorrow to ourselves and we can spend the whole day in the meadow." I smiled, the meadow was the one place where no one ever bothered us, and it was truly our place.

"Bella tomorrow the Cullen men, Charlie and I are going to Seattle to be fitted for suits, Alice has already order them but they need to be adjusted," he frowned. A tear trickled down my face. "Bella why are you crying?" he suddenly looked like someone had stabbed him.

"This wedding is keeping us apart," they were falling fast now. "Weddings are supposed to bring people together."

"Bella we are together, as long as you love me I will be with you, and even so I will always! Always! Love you," he kissed my cheek. That made me feel better, it was amazing how quickly I could lose all thoughts in my head when he kissed me. I must have smiled because suddenly his kisses became more passionate; he kissed me fiercely, leaving me breathless.

"If I had of known crying was all it was going to take to get you to give in I would have done that earlier," I smiled as he kissed down my neck.

"Oh that won't be happening tonight, I just thought I would get your mind of it and have some fun in the process," I could feel him smiling against my skin.

"Edward! I'm not some teenage girl who gets all lightheaded when her charming, wonderful and handsome fiancée kisses her," I giggled. Suddenly he grabbed my head and pulled me into the deepest, longest kiss we have ever shared. And when it was over there I was lighted headed and out of breath. He chuckled as he pulled the blanket down and placed me under it, tucking me before cuddling his arm around me. Then he sang me to sleep with my lullaby, while whispering the words I love you Isabella over and over.

When I woke the next morning he was staring out the window, deep in thought. I sat up and he smiled at me.

"Charlie's up," he said.

"What time are you leaving?" I asked.

"Half and hour, Charlie is about to come and wake you, to say goodbye is his reasoning but really he wants you to make him breakfast," he smiled my favorite crocked grin as he help me out of bed. Charlie was sitting on the couch as I came down the stairs.

"Morning Bells," he chirped. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright, it was a bit cold," I lied, every night I slept perfectly with Edward there.

"Well I don't know if Edward told you but we're going to Seattle today to get fitted for our suits, apparently the one I've got isn't going to match you're color scheme, so I have to get a new one. The only thing is, is Carlisle insists on paying for it, apparently they've got more money than he lets on." I chuckled at his innocence, if only he knew what the Cullen's really were and what me getting married to Edward really meant. But Charlie was not the kind of person who believes in ghosts, vampires or werewolves and I don't think he would take too kindly to the idea of his only daughter being one, so we had decided it would be best that when I'm turned we fake mine and Edward's deaths. I didn't like the idea of this, hurting Renée and Charlie like that, but it would be better than their only daughter never calling or talking to them, never seeing them. It was going to be hard but this was months away and I didn't want to think about it. I headed to the kitchen and made Charlie toast with boiled eggs. I got the juice out of the fridge and poured a glass for Charlie and myself then I started making some scrambled eggs for me. We had so many eggs I needed to do something with them, Sam had chickens and they had just started laying eggs by the truck load so of course Billy had come over to deliver them. He was quite lonely with Jake being gone and he visited often always warring me about Edward and his 'kind' well I've got news for you Billy, as far as I'm concerned I am one of his kind. I had been to busy thinking about Billy and burnt my eggs. I settled for a piece of toast with Jam. Edward arrived right on 9 o'clock with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper in tow. As Charlie put it Emmett had come all the way back from Africa just for this wedding. It was quite funny sometimes that Charlie had no idea about what they really were but most of the time it was just more pain about the lies I was telling and how much I was going to hurt him when I left.

The day seemed to drag on with out Edward there, Alice came over and talk to me while I did the washing. I hadn't washed the sheets in ages and they were starting to smell. We mostly talked about the wedding, until Alice asked me how Edward and I were planning on spending our honeymoon.

"Edward's planned it all, he's booked the flights or what and accommodation, I have no idea where we're going." I replied, I was quite annoyed by this I had tried many times to seduce him into telling me but each time the tables ended up turned with him teasing my longing for him. Alice giggled as I frowned.

"What is so funny little Miss Physic?" I teased.

"Oh nothing, just Jasper is wishing he was here with me and he's sharing his feelings with his male companions so now everybody is homesick," she chuckled.

"It's like you have your own little news feed in your head sometimes Alice, and Edward would have already been missing me." I stated the facts, it only took me 10 minutes to have a shower and every time I walked through that door he looks like he hasn't seen me for years.

"Yes but Charlie doesn't so now he is sitting there terribly missing you, his couch and TV." I laughed loudly at this, but then it made me think. I was all he had, and I was going to leave him, how could I ever leave Charlie now. He needed me, and I think I needed him to. But not as much as I needed Edward and to be with Edward I had to be a vampire, there was no other way. I explained this to Alice and she sat with me and tried to make me feel better as I sunk lower and lower into a pit of despair. Finally she talked me out of it reasoning that I didn't have to do it yet, so I should make the most of the time I had with him. I no longer felt like cleaning so I headed to the kitchen to start making Charlie's dinner. Alice had invited me to dinner and I didn't want Charlie eating leftover lasagna again. Alice said she needed to grab some food for tonight and excuse herself while I cooked. When I was finished I trudged up to my room to change. I opened the door not looking forward to the un-made bed that meant more work later, but it was made. There were clean sheets on it and my room was tidy, someone had picked up all the clothes of the floor. Alice, some times that little bundle of shopping could be very sweet. Who was I kidding I loved Alice she was always kind and understanding, she was the best sister a girl could hope for. I decided with the time I now had I would have a shower. I took my time making sure that I was clean head to toe before stepping out of the shower. I got dressed in some of the more dressy clothes Alice had bought for me and blow dried my hair. I actually looked half decent, everything Alice had bought for me flattered me in every way, it was handy having a sister who could see visions of clothing she was planning on buy for me. I decided that I was presentable and trudged downstairs; I grabbed my keys and jumped in the truck. To my surprise it started without a sound, I had forgotten how good Rose was at car stuff. I drove off and passed Charlie's cruiser, he waved to me and I tooted my horn in reply. As I got onto the highway to the Cullen House, Emmett's Jeep came up behind me; he laughed as he sped around me and took off down the road. As I pulled down the road I noticed that Alice had put the fairy lights from our last party back up, leading me to the house. The lights were off in the house and everything was quite. I opened the door and called out. "Hello? Is any one there? Edward? Alice? Guys this isn't funny, come out right now!" I tried to sound threatening.

"Hello," came a voice from behind me. I jumped. Quickly I spun around to find Edward standing there; my favorite crocked grin on his face.

"Where is everyone," I asked.

"Hunting," he replied.

"But I saw Emmett in his jeep."

"He was just getting me some supplies," he chuckled.

"Oh, well does that mean I have you to myself?" I teased.

"Oh no Bella, it is I who has you," he grinned devilishly.

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry," I smiled in reply.

"Bella as much as I do not feel like watching you eat right now, you are going to need the food energy," he said in his stern tone.

"Oh am I now, and what, may I ask, will I be needing it for?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," he teased.

"That is such a cliché."

"I'm all about Cliché's," he chuckled. He was being so romantic I just wanted to throw the plate of food across the room and kiss him until I was satisfied. But I was hungry and it did look good, Chicken Soup with fresh bread to dip it in. So I scoffed down the food and then proceeded towards Edward.

"Now. I'm ready to find out if you're ready to show me," I tried to sound sexy, but it didn't work.

"You wouldn't be trying to seduce me would you Bella? Because our wedding is three weeks away and we made a promise."

"Please," I begged him.

"Bella all I want to do tonight is hold you in my arms, the way it used to be, when we had time for each other," he sighed.

"Edward you are my time, I find it hard to find time to do or think about other things. You are my number one priority and if you haven't felt that then maybe I'm not making it clear. I love you and you are my all my whole, no matter how busy I get with this wedding you are the only one who is on my mind." And that was true, for the last two weeks Edward and I had barely gotten a minute alone and all I could think about was how I missed those hours we would spend just cuddling side by side. So it felt like pure bliss when we spent the whole night cuddled up on the couch by the fireplace just watching the fire and chatting about how we were going to do this. I had decide I was going to give College a shot, after all how bad could it be if Edward had done it several times? We were going to move to Alaska and buy a house there big enough for, lets say four couples. I was going to do a term of college and if it wasn't to my liking Edward would finally take the final step in making our love eternal. And Edward still agreed to fulfill his promises on the wedding night. Suddenly three weeks seemed like a very long time. At 11 I still wasn't ready to go home I was about to tell Edward, when he suddenly had a brain wave.

"I almost forgot, Alice said that you would be wanting to stay the night, naturally all the arrangements have been made and you will be sleeping in my room. That won't be a problem, will it now?"

"Of course not, the only problem is I don't know how much sleeping is going to happen, I haven't had you all to myself for sooo long!" I giggled. As usual he scooped me up and we were in his bedroom before I'd blinked. Before I knew it hours had passed and it must have been close to midnight. Like clockwise Edward began singing my lullaby, sometimes it was like he _could _read my mind.

"How did you know I was tired," I whispered sleepily.

"You're eyes," he smiled. "And I heard you suppress a yawn." Dam I thought I fooled him, he was to clever for that.

"Sleep my Bella, dream happy dreams. Tonight you are mine and will protect you; you are safe in my arms." He didn't need to say that, I always felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever touch us.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: THE FINAL COUNTDOWN

When I woke up the sun was shining from above, it must have been close to noon. Edward wasn't in the room, so I headed for the lounge, he wasn't there either. I spent the next half hour searching the enormous house for a sign of my fiancé, but he wasn't there. I was about to give up when, I came across a room I had not yet entered. It came off Emmett and Rosalie's closet. I opened the door to find a nursery. It was pale yellow with a hand carved mahogany wood crib and matching furniture. Calved into the crib was tiny roses. It was beautiful. I sat in the rocking chair forced to tears. I heard a movement outside and quickly stood up. It was Rosalie.

"Alice told me that I should come home early," she sighed. "If I had of known why, I wouldn't have left home in the first place."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude," I explained. "I was just looking for Edward."

"It's ok Bella; it's something you need to see. You see Bella I was pregnant when I was changed. Only a few weeks, but all the same. I knew it straight away, I had a feeling. And then I was changed and the baby… and…this is, I guess how I pay tribute to the child I never had. Emmett carved that crib out of a tree and I calved the rocking chair. We have spent hours in this nursery just dreaming of the life we could've had, had things been different. But that is past now and I love Emmett with all my heart. It's a hard thing to explain but I still feel and motherly bond to the baby I lost and it is the one human memory I will never lose."

"Rose I'm so sorry. I can't imagine…" she interrupted me.

"Bella that is exactly why you needed to see this, because you will be able to imagine. There will come a time in your existence, when you and Edward long for children. When the love you feel for each other doesn't feel complete, and I just want you to know that you can get through it. You just have to find your own way of dealing with the problem when it arises and this is my way. Alice can't remember anything from her human life nor does she have the desire for human things, and Esme has us." With that she left the room, and I quickly followed her no longer wanting to stay in the dream that was children. I had never thought about the possibility of children, it had never been a priority but now that I had seen the pain it had caused Rosalie I had one more reason to prolong my change. But I was still going to do it, I had to.

Edward was playing a new song on his piano, it was like waltzing or ballroom music. Very soft and pretty but with a clear beat.

"That was beautiful," I cooed as he finished the piece.

"I call it Edward and Bella's Waltz," he gleamed. He reached for my hand and the music began to play this time from their stereo system.

"Edward I can't dance," I complained.

"Ahh, but you forget Bella, I can." With that he placed me on his feet and we were twirling around the living room. When the song finished he sat me on his lap, on the couch.

"So… What do you think?" he whispered.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed. "Just like you." I looked down and noticed that I was still in my Pajamas.

"A human moment," he smiled.

"Just one," I replied as I raced up the stairs and into his bathroom. I showered quickly and threw on my clothes. Edward came in as soon as I unlocked the door. He brushed my hair while we chatted about the night we had spent together.

"Edward?" I smiled.

"Yes love?" he looked surprised.

"Um, I was wondering, have you ever thought of children. Having some that is, not hunting them." I shuddered at the thought.

"Well Bella as I'm sure you have guessed by now vampires can not have babies, but yes I have thought about it. Well about you having them anyway." I didn't quite know what to make of that so I changed the subject back to the wedding.

A week had passed since I had thought about babies, it no longer seemed important, with the wedding less than two weeks away and Renee and Phil were arriving tomorrow there was a lot to do. Fortunately, I had my personal wedding planner to do it for me. No one had seen Alice all week and Jasper was absolutely miserable, which was making us all miserable. I had to get away, so I had planned a picnic in our meadow. Unfortunately it was raining too much and I didn't want to risk getting a cold this close to the wedding. So our picnic was cancelled. But Edward had another idea, so we got in his Volvo, and headed for the cliffs outside of La Push. Edward parked right near the edge and we sat and watched the ocean crash against the cliff face, while I nibbled at my lunch. We watched the sun set behind the clouds, turning the sky pink and orange. It was beautiful. After several more hours it was dark and we headed home. Edward walked me to the door and kissed me on the cheek as Charlie let me inside. I made Charlie and I Rissoles and we ate and chatted about the sleeping arrangement for Renée and Phil. He had used his entire weekend to clean the house from top to bottom, scrubbing the bathroom and even re-painting the guest room, which had previously been the storage room. I had helped him clean the kitchen and I had borrowed some plates, bowls, cups and cutlery from the Cullen's. Charlie had convinced the coach to lend him the floor sander used in the gym and Sam and Billy had come over to help him sand the floors, which we had spent that night painting with leftover floor-varnish from the new police station flooring. The house looked great! After we finished dinner I promised to help him with the garden the next morning before Renée and Phil arrived. I went to my room to find Alice sitting on my bed.

"Edward had to hunt," she smiled. "So I'm sleeping over tonight!"

"What about Charlie, he's taken to checking on me in the night." I whispered back.

"I had a vision that he thought you were lonely and so I called him today and asked if he wouldn't mind me sleeping over, to which he was over-joyed by. So I'm arriving in ten minutes. Just thought I should let you know before I came crashing in here." She laughed at my obviously confuse face.

"Alice you are so weird," I chuckled.

"I know," she flashed her razor teeth before jumping out the window. I figured I had less than 5 minutes before she came back so I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. The doorbell rang as I closed the bathroom door. Charlie leapt out of his chair and then cheerfully called to me.

"Bella. Alice is here to see you."

"Okay, I'm coming," I yelled down the stairs. Alice was standing there in her hands a pillow and bag which no doubt was full of make-up for me. "Hey Alice, come on up," I smiled.

"See you later Charlie," Alice called from the stairs. But he was already immersed in his sports program.

"What's in the bag?" I asked cautiously.

"Just towels," she replied and chuckled when I let out a sigh. "I didn't want to crush up my clothes and Charlie had to think I was bringing clothes."

"I thought it was make-up," I confessed.

"I thought I would give you a break from all of that stuff and maybe we could just talk for once," she seamed worried.

"Of course we can," I gleamed. I never got to talk to anyone any more I was always to busy with wedding stuff a talk was exactly what I needed. "Okay, let me start. Firstly, why didn't Edward tell me himself that he was going hunting?"

"He didn't want to upset you," she admitted whole heartedly.

"I wouldn't have been, and secondly I want to know about…" I stuttered.

"Babies," she finished.

"Yes!"

"Well Bella there's not much to tell really, just that vampires can't have them, and believe me Rose and Emmett have tried." I tried to block that mental image out of my head and Alice was in a fit of laughter at my screwed up facial expression.

"Don't worry Bella, in a small house with four couples you get used to blocking that stuff out really quickly."

We spent the rest of the night talking about the things I am yet to experience and the things I wanted to do before my change. The next morning we got up bright and early to help with the gardening. I had a piece of toast and some juice and headed outside to find Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward, helping Charlie weed the garden beds.

"Good morning love," Edward greeted me with a kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess" this was an understatement. I had barely slept at all, I found it incredibly difficult to sleep with out him there. We got stuck into the yard and were done within an hour. Emmett had mowed the lawn, Alice had planted new flowers in the front garden bed, and Charlie, Edward and Jasper had trimmed the bushes back in the front and back garden. The house looked great; Renee was going to love it. Everyone got into their cars; Alice and Jasper in her porches, Emmett and Rose in his jeep, Esme, Charlie and Carlisle in Charlie's Cruiser and Edward and I in and in his Volvo. Everyone in town must have thought the queen had come to visit, with the expensive cars and the police escort. We arrived at the Airport half an hour early, which was lucky because Renée's flight was half an hour early.

"Funny how these things work out," Charlie commented as we headed to her gate.

Everyone had a chuckle at Charlie's innocent obliviousness, but it wasn't going to be so easy with Renée her, she, unlike Charlie, picked up on things very easily and could read me like an open book. Renée ran down the isle and scooped me into a bear hug, shortly followed by Phil, who was carrying all of her luggage. There was no need for baggage claim, as all luggage was carry on. So we all piled into the cars again this time with Renée and Phil joining Edward and I. Phil commented on all of the fancy cars, saying it was like he was in LA again. Edward just smiled when Renée rolled her eyes. When we pulled up to the house Renée almost died.

"Isabella, are you sure this is the right house?" she asked still shocked as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, we fixed it up a bit," came Charlie's proud voice from the front door. He helped Phil carry the bags upstairs and offered everyone coffee. The rest of the Cullen's went home to prepare for the family dinner that night; no doubt Alice will have gone all out, I thought to myself. Even though I had asked her to keep it simple, as Renée was sure to ask enough questions about the house. Edward sat beside me on the couch, which Charlie had covered with a sheet to hide the fact it was falling apart. I lay my head on his shoulder as we chatted about their flight, Phil's job, the house, and other boring subjects. Renée finally got up and indicated that she needed a hand in the kitchen.

"How have you been sweetheart?" she asked, avoiding eye contact. This meant she had something she needed to say but didn't know how to say it, and it was almost always bad news.

"Fine, very busy with all the wedding stuff. And you?" she avoided eye contact again.

"Oh fine, Phil's job is great, the house is great, and everything is great…"She trailed off and burst into tears.

"Mom what is it?" Renée was always over dramatic but she never cried and this upset me.

"You're getting married," she sobbed.

"Oh. Mom I thought you were okay with this," I sighed. I knew it was coming how could she be okay with 'losing' her only child.

"Yes I am. I know Edward is going to take care of you and I know he won't leave you again. I've seen the way he looks at you, it's like he would jump in front of a bus just to see you smile. It's just that I feel like I'm losing you…" This made me cry. Little did she know that just months from now I was planning to fake my death, and then she truly will have lost me.

"Mom you're not losing me," I lied as tears streamed down my face. "I'll always be your Bella no matter what." I dried my eyes as Charlie came into the kitchen.

"What are you two crying for?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just me being silly," Renée replied.

"Alright well if you two are going to be okay here Phil and I are going to go down to la push and visit Billy," he sighed. I cringed, it had been months since anyone had seen Jacob and it was all my fault. But I couldn't think about Jacob now, I was about to marry Edward and he was the only one I wanted to marry. Jacob was a thing of the past.

"Say hi to Billy for me," I called to Charlie as he walked out the door. Edward came over and hugged me.

"I have to go," he whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you tonight," I whispered back. He kissed my cheek before saying goodbye to Renée and leaving.

"You look like he just said he'll see you in 2 months," Renée lectured me.

"Yeah well, I don't like being apart from him." And I never, ever have to be again I thought to myself. After next Saturday, he was mine forever.

How could she know the love we felt for each other, Edward went through agony every time he was near me just resisting the temptation that is my blood. I love him with all my heart and there could never be any room in the heart for anyone else.

"What about Jamie?" Renée continued after Edward had left. But I knew he still would have heard her.

"Jacob. He ran away." I sighed, the stabbing pain in my chest growing stronger.

"Oh. Why? I thought he was your friend."

"He was, well, is my friend. But he can't accept that Edward and I are together. He doesn't think I should have forgiven him for," this was going to hurt. "Leaving me." I finished.

"Sweet heart its ok," she hugged me.

"Oh, mom its all my fault. He ran away because I'm marrying Edward. He could be dead or worse," I sobbed.

"I'm sure Jamie can take care of himself," she comforted me.

"Jacob." She was right; after all he was a werewolf. But it was still my fault and when he came back, I had to make it up to him.

Charlie and Phil came home late, so dinner was late and I was getting restless. I wanted to see Edward badly. I headed up to the office where my mattress was waiting. I threw the sheets on it and head to the bathroom. I had a quick shower as I was sure the hot water was going to run out and Renée is not so forgiving when her hot water is taken. Edward was sitting on the mattress arms ready to embrace me. I fell into his strong, ice cold grip and the tears were streaming down my face.

"I missed you," he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"And I missed you," I tried to smile back.

"I know," he cooed. "I'm so sorry Bella, I never, never, should have left you."

"He ran away because of me not you, it's all my fault not yours," I sobbed into his shirt.

"Isabella, would you stop blaming yourself. If I hadn't of left you, you never would have fallen in love with him, we would have married happily after high school and no know would have run away. Charlie would be unhappy that he was losing his only daughter but he wouldn't hate me the way he does. It is most certainly not your fault; in fact anything that may be your fault would be linked directly to me."

"I don't deserve you," I cried.

"No Bella it is I who doesn't deserve you," he whispered. I went to argue with him, but he kissed me and I forgot why I was angry.

"Let's not fight," he smiled. I lost my thought track, engulfed in his eyes; they were my favorite liquid topaz color. I kissed him with as much force as I could muster; he held my head in his hands as he kissed my lips. I pulled away and walked towards the shut it and pushed a chair up against it. He had gotten up and was pacing backwards and forwards.

"Bella we shouldn't," he began but I leapt at him and began kissing him again. He pushed me up against the wall he mouth now frantically searching mine. I pushed him of heading for the bed signaling for him to follow. I must have been walking to slow because he rushed into front of me, taking my hand and leading me quickly to the bed. I pushed him down, trying to control myself as I positioned myself on top of him. I sat on his stomach and leaned forward to kiss him, trailing down his neck to the opening in his shirt, which was still damp from my tears. I slowly un-did the buttons on his shirt, he sat up and slipped it off, before helping me out of mine. We fell back on the bed together kissing passionately for minutes before I reached down to his belt, I quickly un-clasped the buckle and removed it. I took his hands in mine and guided them up my body to my back, I slipped my bra straps down my shoulders and kissed him, he fiddled with my the clasp on my bra.

"Bella we should…"

"Shhhh." I hushed him kissing him. "It's right." He obeyed me unclasping my bra and letting it fall onto the bed, he starred at it, afraid to look up. I placed my hand on his chin and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him and began un-buttoning his jeans. Suddenly he sat up; he held me close to him and leant his head to the left.

"Charlie's coming" he said before kissing me one last time, and then he was gone. I quickly put my bra back on and threw my t-shirt on. I removed the chair from the door and flopped back onto the bed. I picked up my book as Charlie poked his head threw the door.

"Oh, I thought you'd be asleep Bells," he said.

"Yeah I was about to head," I sighed. I got up to clean my teeth wishing everyone good night before heading back up to my room. He wasn't there.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: FIGHTING FOR US

I didn't sleep that night. Alice was in the kitchen when I finally forced myself out of bed.

"I thought you'd want sometime alone," she said. "So I made breakfast."

"I think I've had enough time alone for a life time. Where is that rotten brother of yours?" I grumbled.

"He had to go hunting, after what happened last night he couldn't control himself. When he left your house Emmett and Jasper were wrestling with him all night. When it was finally over he ran into the forest."

"No." I gasped.

"Bella you must be more careful, he can't handle much more." She sounded like Esme when she spoke like that.

"Why didn't he say something?" I asked.

"He didn't want to frighten you."

"Well its too late he has. Where could he be…" The Meadow. I finished inside my head. "Alice I know where he is, but you can't come."

"Why? Bella he called me this morning and told me not to let you out of my sight."

"Alice just trust me, I wouldn't do anything dangerous. He needs me." I pleaded with her.

"Fine. But he's not going to be happy. Where do I take you?" she sighed.

"Get in the truck I'm driving," I called as I raced to get my keys.

I drove as fast as my little truck could go, which is now roughly 180km's thanks to Rose. I stopped at the edge of the forest and got out of the truck.

"If I'm not back within an hour come and look for me." I instructed her.

I took off down the path rushing slightly, but not taking the risk of running. The last thing Edward needed was the temptation of spilt blood. After a long while I was beginning to feel like I was lost, when finally the clearing came into view, he was lying shirtless in the middle the morning sun lighting his glistening skin like a beacon.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"There is no need to be sorry," came his voice from behind me. I jumped. "I'm sorry I scared you." Then he was gone.

"Edward please," I whispered. "The only thing that scares me is the thought of losing you. You know you can tell me I'm not afraid of you, if I am testing your boundaries it's a good thing, to a point. But we need to communicate I can't read your mind and you can't read mine."

"Bella I could have killed you," came his voice. I began to walk towards it. I felt lost again, I began to run.

"Edward, please." I sobbed. "Don't do this again." I tripped and fell hitting my head. Everything around me began to spin. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I began to scream. "Look what you've done," I was furious. "Now I really am hurt, you see Edward I can't live without you. I've forgotten how. I need you here, with me, helping me. Holding me. Loving me." I whispered the last part. His voice came from behind me.

"But don't you see Bella, I can't. I'm too dangerous."

"No. Stop. We can work through this together. I will help you." I held his hands and he looked into my eyes. "Together."

"Together," he repeated, scooping me up off the ground and carrying me a little faster than humans pace. I felt so tired that I fell asleep. I remember having a strange dream. I was being carried by something icy cold, and then there were voices.

"Carlisle help!" One of them was yelling. "She hit her head, she's lost a lot of blood. I would have gotten here sooner but it was so hard. I had to leave Alice on the side of the road. I think she went hunting."

"Get me some towels and my Bella kit. Bella can you hear me?" The voice was getting far away. I screamed back. "Yes I can hear you. I'm in here, help! Get me out." But no one called back. Everything went dark.

I could hear a boy, he sounded as if he was crying.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered. "It's all my fault." I opened my eyes. He was lying on me, holding my hand. "Why are you crying?" I asked. He looked at me, shock on his face.

"Bella… You're ok?" he looked puzzled.

"I feel fine, but my body feels funny, what did you do?" I tried to sit up but feel off the bed, he caught me before I hit the floor.

"You've had 3 rounds of pain sedatives, I doubt you'll feel anything for a few hours," he smiled, some how it seemed familiar.

"Oh, and who are you?" I asked.

"Bella that's not funny," he looked angry.

"No, who are you? Let go of my hand, don't touch me!" I began to panic, where was I? Who was this mysterious boy?

"Bella stop it, you're scaring me!" He took my hand and placed it on my heart. "Look into your heart and see what you feel.

"Get off me! Don't touch me! Mum! Dad! Help me someone! Please!" I screamed. People were suddenly surrounding me.

"She doesn't remember me," gasped the mysterious one. "Nothing. Not even my smile."

"Edward she's be under for hours, I'm surprised she's even awake," said the wise looking one. "Charlie, Renée, I think you should take her home, right now she needs familiar things. Alice, you and Jasper take Edward and Esme and I will follow. Everything is going to be fine; she just needs time and rest."

Charlie emerged from the back gathering me up in his arms. He carried me out of the room and down a grand stair case. This house was huge it must be worth a million if not more. Charlie placed me in his cruiser and Renée sat next to me sobbing as Charlie drove away from the big house and through a forest. I went to sleep resting my head on Renée's lap.

When I awoke again Edward was sitting in my rocking chair, his head in his lap. I cleared my throat to talk and he looked up.

"Bella?" he hesitated. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," I whispered. He rushed over taking me in his arms and holding me. "I'm sorry I forgot, I was confused and scared and oh my head hurts." He smiled.

"Carlisle thought stopping the pain sedatives would help with the memory. You really scared me Bella I thought I was losing you again." His face had changed, it was sad, it made my insides hurt.

"Edward," I whispered.

"What is it love?" he tried to smile but his eyes were still sad.

"You're not losing me, I'm here and I'm not going any where." He kissed my head. "I love you," I whispered as my eyes began to close.

"And I love you," he smiled this time it touched his eyes. I feel asleep in his arms their coolness numbing my pain.

I came in and out of consciousness for the next 3 days. Edward held me as my pain began to subside. Eventually I was strong enough to leave my bed and he took me into the garden. Then I had my first real bath in a week. Alice had been caring for me, bathing me and feeding me for a week. While trying to finish preparations for my now disastrous wedding. When it all seemed impossible Alice arrived and fixed all my worries. Three days to the wedding and I was self reliant again. It looked like everything was working out. Alice was ready, everyone was ready except Charlie. He seemed to think I wasn't strong enough yet and was trying in every way possible to delay the day but there was three days left now and I was ready to become Mrs. Isabella Cullen. The only problem was I didn't have my vows ready, well I had written them, but they seemed silly and I was sure Edward's would be truly romantic. I just wasn't gooey enough for this. I went to ask Alice and she scolded me.

"Bella I know what you're going to say and NO I will not help you. It needs to come from you and don't worry it'll be perfect." She smiled, before skipping off to do some more last minute shopping.

The internet I thought, but that seemed tacky. What are vows supposed to be? A promise? Or a poem? Ahh why does this have to be so hard? Why do I love Edward? Because he is perfect in every aspect. He loves me unconditionally, he is charming, sweet, smart, graceful, polite, he makes me smile, and when we kiss it is pure ecstasy. He saves me on a daily basis and most of all because the look in his eyes when he sees me for the first time everyday. I had it.

The rest of the day I spent writing and re-writing my vows, until Edward came and dragged me out of the office which was now my room. We snuck out the back door and ran to our meadow.

"I missed you," I whispered. He led me to a patch where the moonlight was shining.

"And I, you," he smiled, as he lay on the long grass. "What were you doing all day that was so secretive? Alice was reciting ancient poetry for hours in her head." A look of disgust came across his face. "I never did like the stone ages, it was such a dull era."

"Don't worry you'll see," I smiled. As I raced across the meadow, hiding in the shadows. He grabbed me from behind pulling me into the woods. I giggled as he blew on my neck.

"Who are you hiding from?" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Oh haven't you heard," I gasped. "There are creatures in this forest, fearsome ones that eat people."

"Well you'd better run then, because this one is about to eat you!" I tried to pull free from his arms but he pulled me close and kissed me hard on the lips. I forgot to breathe and found myself dizzy.

"You still manage to dazzle me Edward Cullen." I felt him smile against my cheek as he trailed down my neck. I slowly got up and lead him back towards the meadow. We stood in the moonlight holding each other close and embracing passionately. Finally it was time to go, Charlie would surely have noticed I was missing and probably had the whole town out searching for me. Little did he know, if I actually was missing, they would have no chance of ever finding me.

Charlie was sitting on the couch impatiently shifting in his seat, as I opened the front door he leapt up.

"Bella I was worried sick you…"

"Really should tell us when you're leaving the house." Renée finished, giving Charlie a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry, Edward and I just needed some alone time." That came out wrong and I could tell by the look on Charlie's face, what he was thinking. He was about to speak when Renée interrupted.

"Bella I think its bed time, you've had a huge day and I know you aren't a child, but I am still your mother and I say bed." She smiled politely at Edward. "We'll see you bright and early for breakfast." With that I kissed him on the cheek and she ushered him out the door. It was amazing how she did that, went from Silly Childish Renée, to serious mother Renée. I headed up stairs, grabbed my clothes and showered quickly, brushing my hair and teeth. Before skipping cheerily to my room. Edward was sitting on the windowsill staring up at the stars. I dropped my clothes and cuddled him from behind.

"What are you thinking?" I asked after a while.

"How lucky I am to have you," he smiled my favorite crocked smile.

"Oh I'd have to disagree, it is I whom is lucky to have you," I blushed when he laughed.

"Do you know how wonderful you are?" he whispered, twirling my hair between his fingers. He turned and kissed me, holding my red hot cheeks in his hands. As usual I got carried away and forgot to breathe. It wasn't fair, why did I have to breathe. I would be completely happy staying this way forever, safe and warm in his arms. It made me so happy to think that just one more day and we would be married.

"Together forever," he whispered.

"Together forever," I smiled as he carried me to the bed and sung my lullaby.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: THEIR LAST DAY

The Sun blasted through the window heating everything in my room. This was a sign, today was going to be a bad day. Edward was lying next to me stroking my hand gently.

"Good morning love," he smiled and his glistening body seemed to get brighter.

"Not really," I grumbled.

"Bella it's not the end of the world if the sun is shining," he laughed.

"No, but now we have to spend the whole day inside," not that it would bother me if I was with Edward. I shooed him out the window and closed the curtains as I got dressed. The door bell rang as I finished cleaning my teeth. There was no need to brush my hair, it looked perfect, and I suspected Edward was to blame. Edward was greeting my parents as I came down the stairs.

"Good morning," he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I leapt down the last three stairs and tripped. Edward caught me inches from the ground.

"That was close," I gasped.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I had to go at human speed."

"Lucky Edward is here," chuckled Charlie.

"Yes I am lucky," I whispered and Edward kissed me on the head.

After breakfast, which surprisingly Edward ate, not being able to convince Renée that he had already eaten, we were sitting on the couch when Charlie suggested we go for a drive. I managed to convince them, I wasn't well enough to go and they left with out us. Edward held my hand as we watched the day time soaps on TV.

"This is so boring, let's go do something else," I complained.

"Well Alice did want to speak to you before tonight, and Rose wants to fix your truck. I told her about that annoying noise it was making." He grinned.

"What noise?"

"Oh it's too quiet for you to hear, but it drives me crazy."

"More than my driving does?" I giggled.

"YES!" he laughed. I grabbed my keys and wrote Charlie a note. When I came back Edward was waiting, a towel draped over his head.

"Clever," I laughed.

"I didn't bring a sweater," he chuckled. "The weather predictor didn't tell me it would be sunny."

"Well never mind, as long as its not like this tomorrow, a garden wedding isn't going to be the best idea with you sparkling every where."

"Don't worry Alice assures me tomorrow will be perfect," he smiled that perfect, crooked smile.

"It doesn't matter really, as long as you and I are together, the day is already perfect." We held hands as we walked to the truck. I took off at a slow pace gradually building to 100mph's.

"Bella slow down," Edward gasped. "I don't want you driving this fast, you're too breakable!"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I need to get used to driving fast, I can't stay at human pace forever."

"Bella believe me, it comes naturally once you're…" he mumbled. "Changed." The rest of the journey was spent in silence, I stuck to my usual 60mph max and Edward seemed content just too gazed lovingly at me while I drove. When we got there Alice was waiting at the door.

"Bella!" she screamed. "Inside! Now!" Edward kissed me on the cheek and drove the truck into Rosalie's garage. I was marched up the stairs into Alice's room. Jasper was on the bed reading a book, which looked to be in German.

"What is it Alice?" I complained.

"You're going to get a pimple on your nose tomorrow!" she practically screamed in my face. "So you're having a facial now! Hopefully it's not too late!" Alice dragged me into the bathroom and sat me in 'The Torture Chair' I closed my eyes and relaxed as she put scrub after scrub, mask after mask, moisturized, toned, steamed and soothed my face. It was relaxing yet torture at the same time, especially when she squeezed my black heads out. Finally after 3 hours of torture she was ready to release her prisoner.

"There you go," she puffed, as though she was out of breath. "Done. Oh and make sure you burn dinner tonight."

"Why would I want to do that?" I was questioning her sanity at this point.

"It makes you all sick, just burn it, have a bit of a cry about it, call me and I'll bring you something."

"Ok, thanks Alice." It really was handy having my own little psychic. "See you later Alice." I took off before she could inflict some other form of torture on my already refreshed body. Edward was writing music at his piano, he looked up at me a smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that your mine." When he said things like that my heart always skipped a few beats.

"I'm yours forever, you know that. Together forever" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. A bowl of fresh fruit, sat in the middle of the cupboard. I took and apple and we headed out to the garage. Rose greeted us with the usual bitter sweet smile.

"I've just finished the truck, it shouldn't make any sounds any more, it was the hydraulics, so I replaced them with brand new top of the…" she trailed off, probably because of the look on my face.

"Bella honestly you need to see our bank statement, believe me a hydraulics system is just the beginning."

Edward ushered me into the truck before I could complain. We took off towards Charlie's, holding hands as he drove along. As he pulled up in front of the house he kissed my cheek.

"I have to go home and help Alice set up for the wedding. I'll be back later tonight. I love you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, kissed me one last time and then got out of the car and disappeared. As I came up the stairs I could smell something cooking, Renée must be experimenting in the kitchen. This was never a good thing. Charlie and Phil were watching yet another game on TV and as I suspected Renée was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Hi Mum, How was your day?" I asked in a casual but interested tone.

"Oh it was wonderful, Charlie took us to La Push and we picnicked on the beach and sat on the edge of the cliffs. It's really beautiful over there," she exclaimed.

I convinced Renée to let me finish cooking the spaghetti pie, making sure to burn it beyond edibility. I then acted as though I was distressed and called Alice to ask her to come with the food now. To make it realistic Alice had to wait a while before coming over, but when she came she had a car full of food; lasagna, stuffed potatoes, chicken stir-fry, it was like a buffet.

"Wow!" commented Phil after Alice had left.

"That girl can cook!" Charlie grinned after we had finished the mountain of food.

I helped clean the dishes, said goodnight and headed upstairs. I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth and headed for my make shift room. Edward wasn't there yet so I quickly tidied up the clothes that lay thrown across the floor. When I returned from the laundry he was sitting on my bed reading Wuthering Heights.

"How many times have you read this now?" he grimaced.

"1'000 and it's not that bad!" I smiled; he took my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Our Meadow," we said simultaneously. He scooped me onto his back and jumped out of the window. We were there within an hour. It was so romantic, the moonlight shining down through the trees and us just laying there enjoying each others company. I sat up as a thought came to my head.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"This is the last time we visit the meadow like this," I sighed.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he smiled.

I stood up and walked away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears trickling down my face. He came from behind and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Bella. Why are you crying? Is it regrets about the wedding? Are you not ready yet? Talk to me; tell me what's on your mind. It drives me mad to see you upset and I don't know what I can do to make you feel better, but what ever it is, I'll try."

"Edward never ever would I be worried or regretting marrying you. It's just this part of our life is over. I can remember when I first saw you in the cafeteria that day. Your beautiful smile as you laughed with your siblings, the way your eyes melted my heart. Even the way you smell, I could never forget that. It's just I'm worried, what if after I turn you aren't my number one priority. What if I'm a blood crazy monster?" The tears were trailing down my face as he took my hands.

"Bella I promise, I will not let you become a blood crazy monster, and yes for a while blood will be your main priority, but that's ok because our love will burn like the fire of a thousand suns until the end of time." I laughed at his use of Shakespeare and Meatloaf and his face lit up his eyes dazzling and smile crooked but still perfect in everyway. Suddenly he pulled me into a passionately embrace. Our lips met and slowly he kissed down my arm.

"Would you care to dance, Madame." He purred very sexily.

"I am sorry Sir but I am all danced out tonight." I replied and crossed my arms refusing to dance in the middle of the forest.

"Well that's just too bad, because the rhythm is taking control and I can't help but dance." He took my hand and twirled me in circles. He lifted me up in the air and spun me around, placing me onto his feet and twirling us around the meadow. The clouds came over the moon and it grew darker, he held me close and slow danced until a small patch of moon light shone through the clouds. We raced over and held hands in the moon light, letting the romantic atmosphere take hold and get lost in each others eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

"And I love you Isabella Swan," he smiled my favorite crooked smile and we kissed again.

After that the clouds began to cover the moon again and we headed home. I slipped into the office without detection and Edward had to leave as Alice had insisted he not see me again before the wedding. Something about its bad luck, Edward told me before he disappeared into the night. I out the recording of my lullaby Edward had made me, into my cd player and feel asleep shortly after. One thing on my mind: Tomorrow I would become, Mrs. Isabella. Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: THE WEDDING

I opened my eyes to see the office was filled with White Roses. There was a card on the desk it read:

_My Dear Isabella,_

_Today is the day I've been waiting what seems like a life time for._

_I cannot tell you in words just how much I really do love you_

_Always yours_

_Edward_

I walked into the hall way and Renée scooped me into an Emmett sized bear hug.

"Bella I can't believe you're getting married," she squealed. We began jumping up and down like children on Christmas morning. It was my day today, so of course Alice, the beautiful thing she is, had taken it upon herself to make me a massive, buffet sized breakfast, fit for royalty. She was sitting on the couch as I emerged from the kitchen after eating as much as I felt I would be able to and still fit into my wedding dress. As if she read my mind, Alice chirped.

"Don't worry Bella it still fits perfectly. Now come on we have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it. Edward has been told he is not to come near the second story of our house and you will be getting ready in my room, if that's ok? Of course Renée will be there, with Esme, checking that everything is ready, for what must be about the one millionth time." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"Thanks Alice, I'm in your capable hands." She smiled and took my hand leading me towards the door. "But Alice."

"Yes Bella?" she smiled.

"Do you mind if I change out of my old sweats before we leave the house."

"Sure, but be quick, and don't wear any thing that I'm not going to be able to get over your hair, because I will cut it off rather than ruin your do."

I raced up the stairs and threw on my new blue figure hugging shirt and my jeans. Alice nodded her head in approval and I got into the car. We flew down the road towards the Cullen House. Again the dirt road that lead to the Cullen's was, umm, what's the words I'm looking for? You couldn't miss it even if you were hard of seeing. The was fairy lights strewn through the trees, little hedges with tiny blue flowers lined the sides of the road. To top it off vines covered in white roses had been wrapped around every tree that was near the road. It looked beautiful.

"Wow Alice, you really don't mess around do you."

"Bella when it comes to the difference of Renée getting lost and Renée being here I do not muck around." We both laughed at her serious tone. "Now get inside the house, or you'll be the one who doesn't show up." I started to laugh but judging by the look on her face she wasn't joking. The house looked a little extra beautiful today and I wondered whether Alice had made them dust and polish the outside. As I opened the door I was almost blinded. Every surface in the room was so clean it was shining. There were vases of white roses at every turn; on every table, wrapped up the stair case, even some on the chandler, over where the piano usually sits. I headed up the stairs into Alice's room. See had set up a hair and make-up station that would put celebrities to shame. There were a million different products, one of those hair dryers that looks like a brain washing machine, even a sink. I was in for a long day of torture. Only two hours later and she was done. My hair looked brilliant after curling and straightening it 4 times she had decided to pin it up into a bun using diamante's and left some loose curls hanging down. My make-up looked natural and yet she had managed to make me look flawlessly beautiful. I thanked Alice and decided now would be there perfect time to give the girls the presents I had picked out for them. Alice; the customized make-up set. Rose; The silver chain, with a ruby rose pendant. Finally for Esme and Renée the gold watches. Each gift I'd had engraved reading; Dear , this is to remind you of the huge part you have played in my life and getting me to this day: My wedding day. 3rd August. 2008. Love Bella.

I felt like the engraving gave it the extra touch. Of course I had to ask Jasper to do the engraving on Rose's, hers was so tiny, no jeweler would be able to do it. They all thanked me for the gifts and then helped me to try and work out a way into the dress. I ended up stepping into it and Alice hand sewed me in. It looked fantastic and fitted perfectly. The chest part of the dress was like a corset, flattering my figure wonderfully. It was completely covered in sequins and jewels and was a creamy color. The rest of the dress just fell from there to the floor. It billowed and flowed as I walked. It was perfect, just as I had imagined it, but better. My flowers, white roses of course, were in a tight bunch with pearls scattered through out. I had old pearl earrings that Renée had loaned me. My dress was new and my Victoria's Secret, Wedding Night Range, matching underwear, was blue. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. In Alice's head nothing could be risked, today had to be perfect. I put on my shoes and they put my long loose, flowing, white veil in my hair. It had a piece made of white roses and pearls at the top to hold it all together. I was ready. Alice and Rose looked beautiful in their white dresses, with blue satin sashes; they were knee length, so that they could wear them again. I asked Alice if she wouldn't mind me having sometime alone, and she left me for a while. I sat on the lounge that she had in the room, and thought about what I was about to do. My vows ready and my heart set I was ready. I called Alice and Rose in and the finalized their make-up and hair, before checking me over once more. We walked down the stairs into the lounge, where Charlie was waiting all suited up. He looked incredibly handsome and it looked as though some one had cut his hair. He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You ready?" he smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that he took my hand and we followed Rose and Alice down the hall and out the back door into the garden. I peered through the curtains to see an aisle littered with rose petals, people on either side on white chairs. There were people everywhere, all of our friends from school, relatives of mine that I have not seen for years. Tanya and her clan were in the back row, looking rather hostile. Some of the teachers and staff I had met at the hospital were there, and a few faces I didn't recognize. At the end of the aisle stood Emmett, Jasper and Edward. The father, a little old man, was dressed in white robes and had a large cross around his neck.

Rose headed down the aisle to the sound of a nice piano piece. After one last check over, Alice followed. Then it was my turn, as I stepped out from behind the curtain everyone stood and my lullaby began to play. I heard a few gasps but I didn't really notice. I was to busy staring into the most caring and loving eyes in the world. He couldn't tare his gaze away, his eyes searching mine for the love and joy I felt for him at this moment. His trademark crooked smile plastered onto his face, I could have just stood there forever lost in his eyes. It was only Charlie's reassuring hands that were guiding me forward. Once I reached the end of the aisle I took his hands in mine and the ceremony began.

"We are here on this fine day to join in the celebrating of the union of two lives as one. Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen, you are both; loving, caring, friendly people, who in the past year have grown to love and care for each other. It is a wonderful occasion when two people come together in holy matrimony, and no two people, deserve the blessings and happiness that a waits you, more than you two. I believe you have your own vows prepared?"

"Yes," we said.

"Isabella. Bella, you are my whole world. I once said that my night was dark and you were a blazing comet, that lit up my night sky and with out you, I was blind. Well that does not even begin to explain the love I feel for you and how you complete me. From the moment I met you and looked into your beautiful brown eyes, I fell into a never ending leap of love, trust, faith and hope. I hoped that you could feel half of the love I felt for you. I had to keep faith in that we would some day be together. I trusted in you and in myself, to believe that we could be what ever we wanted to. Finally I loved, like I had never loved before. Like I never thought possible, it was amazing how deeply and quickly I fell in love with you. Bella I could never live with out you, my life that has been with out you, was not a life at all more of an existence, I love you with my whole heart, completely and truly and now today, I ask you to be my wife."

"Yes, I do."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, as he placed the ring on my finger. It was beautiful: silver, with diamonds embedded around the band. I smiled as a tear trickled down my face; I took his hands in mine and began my pledge of my eternal love.

"Edward, my love. You are my lion, my protector. The day I first saw you, and you had that perfectly crooked, grin on your face. Your eyes were a brilliant golden hazel, which melted my heart. From that moment on I was captured, you had my heart. I anticipated every lunch break and class that I had with you, I couldn't wait to see your beautiful face. Every time I did, my heart would soar into the sky. Every moment, every touch, every kiss and I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. I could never live with out you I've forgotten how and that is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Edward Anthony Masen, will you be my husband?"  
"I do."

With that I took the ring I had bought for him and placed it on his finger. It was just a plain silver band, engraved on the inside was; 'The Lion and his Lamb, 3-8-08.'

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

He took me in his arms and held me, before gently placing the veil over my head and kissing me with as much passion he could muster up. I was breathless in seconds and he let go of my head. He then took my hand and led me down the aisle. Charlie and Renée both had red eyes, Esme and Carlisle looked so happy that they would cry, if they could. Some of the guys from the station had come down, they were all in tears, we passed Angela, Jessica, Eric, Mike and the others from school. They all just waved as we walked passed and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone was laughing and happy, everyone but the person at the end of the aisle. Jacob Black.

As soon as I spotted him he took off and Emmett and Jasper followed. They were back within minutes with no trace of Jacob. I refused to let it bother me, so I locked it inside to think about another day. By now the sun was setting, we went into the forest with Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Esme came to and took photos of us all the rest of them left to help host the reception and Edward and I continued to take photos until the sun had set.

We went back to the house where a huge white marquee was now standing where the wedding terrace had been. As we stepped inside everybody clapped and cheered. We took our seats at the head table and looked out over the people. The setting was beautiful; the blue tablecloths complemented the white chairs, with silver bows. There were silver runners down the middle of each table and they were littered with silver, love heart confetti. There were bunches of white roses in the middle of each table and balloons on each chair, with name tags attached. The white plates had silver trimming and were blindingly shiny. Axing the fish was the best idea; it just would have been over kill. The fairy lights that were strung all over the tent added a romantic atmosphere and everyone looked charming in their best suits and dresses. I was like prom all over again; actually I think I saw Coach Peters in the same suit.

The Entrée's; mini casseroles, were bought out and everyone seemed to be enjoying the food. Then it came time for the speeches. Alice went first, embarrassing us both with the story of; how I fainted in science class and Edward came to my rescue. Then Jasper, he didn't really say much, just that he has always felt the strong, loving bond between us and nothing could ever tare us apart. Simple, but beautiful all the same. Esme and Carlisle welcomed me into their family and Charlie and Renée let me go, at the same time accepting Edward as part of their family. Once the speeches were over the Main Course was served. The roast went down well; everyone was happily chatting and laughing with each other. Music began playing in the background; Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor. My lullaby began to play, he lifted me onto his feet and began twirling and spinning all over the place. My dress floated around me and made me feel like I was flying. Everybody gathered around to watch, Edward continued twirling me and holding me close to him the smile in his eyes was melting my heart. As the song drew to a close everybody cheered. Then they all joined in, dancing to classics like; Sweet Home Alabama, Wannabe, Iris, Doctor Jones, Eagle Rock and all those corny songs that everyone has to dance to. By far the funniest thing I have seen in my life was Charlie and the guys from the station dancing to 'Low'. Forty something year olds should not dance to rap songs.

After many hours of dancing, it was time to cut the cake; Esme bought it in on a big table with wheels. It was a Boston mud cake, with a chocolate fountain pouring down over the cake. It looked terrific. Edward took my hand, in which I was holding the knife. We cut through the bottom layer, so that I could touch the bottom and steal a kiss. After everybody was finished dessert people started to head home. Jessica and Mike were the last ones to leave, they were to busy making out in the corner to notice everybody had left. Once they were gone Charlie and Renée kissed me goodbye and Edward and I headed up to his room.

"Don't worry," he smiled, he could probably hear my heart beating a million miles a minute. "Once they put away the tent and most of the wedding stuff, they are all going hunting for the weekend."

"Ok," I mumbled. Wondering if Alice had had visions of what was about to occur.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: A PROMISE KEPT

Edward carried me up the stairs; newly wed style. He placed me at the doorway and purred.

"After you Mrs. Cullen," he smiled.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen," I giggled and curtseyed as I walked through the door.

I went into the bathroom and took of my make-up, jewelry and veil. I came out and slid off my shoes placing them in what was now partly my wardrobe. I couldn't get the dress off, so that ruined my sexy temptress plan. I would have to go with plan B the; let Edward seduce me and see where it goes, plan.

"Edward," I whispered. "I can't get my dress off, could you help me please." He got up off the bed and slowly un-did the hidden buttons, clips and clasps that were choking me into the dress. Finally he finished and let the dress fall to the floor. He kept his eyes on the floor staring at the dress. Maybe he wasn't ready for this; I didn't want to rush him. But he looked so good in that tux and after all; it is our wedding night. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes almost falling out of his head as he took in every inch of my body. When his eyes met mine they were black, not hungry for my blood black, but hungry for my body black. He took me gently in his arms and placed me on the bed, kissing me passionately. The whole time I was thinking 'Just breathe Bella. If you remember to breathe you can stay like this forever.' I pulled him against my chest and tangled my hands in his hair, urging him to kiss me deeper. He obeyed my silent wish and put more passion into the kiss. When he pulled away, he too was gasping for air. I pulled off his jacket and flung it onto the floor, moving onto his shirt. I un-fastened each button quickly and he pulled his shirt away, to expose his perfectly calved chest. I removed his belt and he kicked off his pants. Now it was my turn, I went to un-clasp the clips on my bra, but he took my hand and wrapped them around his waist. He sat me on his lap, in a straddling position and removed the pins holding my hair in place so that it draped over my shoulders. I waited patiently, again reminding myself to breathe, as his hands caressed my skin gradually working his way to my bra. I moaned quietly and felt him smile against my face. He un-did the bra and I threw it into the corner of the room. He was too afraid to stare at my breasts which were now openly on display, so he gazed intensely into my eyes. The only thing I remember thinking is; we are really going to do this, as he whispered "Together Forever," into my ear. The next couple of hours were a blur of our bodies tangled in the sheets moving together as one and pure ecstasy.

I awoke the next morning to find Edward lying next to me, naked, in the bed.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen," he smiled.

"I'll never get sick of hearing that," I laughed as he nodded his head in agreement. After we were dressed, Alice bought up breakfast in bed and Edward packed his clothes for our honeymoon. As I came down the stairs I saw a mountain of presents waiting in the lounge room for me, and knew Alice wasn't going to let me leave, until I opened every single one. Renée and Phil thoughtfully got me a sheet set, some towels, pillows and a bathroom set. No hinting there. Jessica got us a blender, Mike got us some camping gear, Angela gave us a toaster and Eric went for the classic keg. The list went on and on. Rose and Emmett got us a stripper pole and some disgusting dice, but they also bought a beautiful antique chase lounge, that unfortunately hadn't come from Italy yet. Alice and Jasper got us so many things I couldn't list them all. Carlisle and Esme had given us a beautiful wooden photo album to put our wedding photos in, as well as full payment for any collage course I was willing to pursue. Edward and I thanked everyone for the lovely gifts and Alice informed me that the personal thank you notes for each person had already been sent; sometimes Alice really is a godsend.

After saying goodbye to everyone, we headed over to Charlie's to get my things. As we got there Charlie was about to leave to take Renée and Phil to the airport. It had been organized so that they would leave straight away, so that they would be away from the danger when the visitors were coming. But Alice had had a vision last night that no one would come, for quiet a while. Luckily Edward had not yet cancelled the honeymoon bookings and flights, which he had planned earlier. I kissed Renée and Phil and promised to write and send photos. I quickly packed my entire closet into the new suit cases I had gotten from Alice. It was funny how she seemed to know I would need them. I had winter clothes, spring clothes, summer clothes, swimmers and of course a large assortment of lingerie. Edward loaded my suitcases into the Volvo and we sped off toward Port Angles, to catch a plane, to lord knows where.

We must have passed Charlie on the way and he didn't pull us over as we sped past him. I reminded myself to thank him later, after all a speeding ticket isn't exactly the kind of wedding present a girl wants from her father. In fact what did Charlie get us, I forget there was just so many presents.

"Edward, what did Charlie get us?" I asked him sweetly.

"A 'get out of jail free card' and some fishing poles." He smiled. Charlie knew I didn't like fishing why would he give us fishing poles.

"I'm pretty sure we just used the card and he got us the fishing poles because that was what he and Renée used to love doing. They would spend all day lazing in the sun while fishing in the river and afterwards would make passionate," I cut him off.

"OK thanks for that. That is awfully sweet of him though." It was a lovely gesture.

He parked the car in the short term parking lot, I wondered why seen as we were definitely going for more than a day.

"Alice said someone was going to scratch my car, so instead of leaving it here Jasper and Emmett are coming to pick it up in about an hour or so." He answered my question, some times it really was like he could read minds.

"And incase you were wondering how I knew you were going to ask that, I could tell by the look on your face that you were questioning why I was parking here." He laughed as I tried to cover my head.

"Sometimes it's like you really can read my mind," I smiled at him.

"No mind reading I promise," he crossed his heart and I laughed at how ironic that was. "I just know you so well that I can read your expression, you do the same thing to me all the time you just don't realize your doing it. Like you can tell when I'm worried about something, or am in deep thought about something and you screw your face up when you know I'm thinking about hunting." He laughed as I screwed my face up unintentionally.

"See, you are adorable, how could I not love you." With that he got out and opened my door, like a gentleman he carried all of my suitcases and bought me a coffee, while we waited for the plane to be ready. He helped the pilot load the bags in and then we were off. The plane was very small and Edward and I were the only passengers. This meant more privacy, although the pilot in the cockpit could still hear us in the back. So Edward just wrapped his arms around me and sang my lullaby, I fell asleep not ten minutes after we had taken off. Edward woke me just in time for me to see the island we were about to land on. It was beautiful; luscious green, with white sandy beaches and crystal clear water, but there was no resort in site.

"We're not camping are we?" I wondered aloud.

"No, I promise we are not camping," he smiled. I wondered where he was taking me, the pilot landed on a strip that had been cleared between the trees. There was a family of 5 people waiting for the plane and they all looked relaxed and revived; like they had just been on the vacation of a life time. They loaded their things onto the plane and left. There was no welcoming committee waiting for us, or tour guide or anyone in sight at all. There was a jeep like Emmett's, parked on the edge of the runway and that was it.

"Bella, for the next 5 days this island is all ours," he smiled.

"Edward, really you shouldn't have. That would have cost a fortune," it was just ridiculous the amount of money he spent on me.

"Bella it really is silly for you to complain, you have seen our bank statement, yes?"

"Yes, but still that money has to last and at the rate you are spending it, it is not going to last."

"Ah, but you forget that our dear Alice has a knack for predicting the rises and falls of the stock market." That was true, if ever they were in financial trouble, which I highly doubted, Alice could easily pull them out of it.

"I guess your right, but where are we staying if we aren't camping?"

"There is some kind of shack on the beach, but were can't use it until three because it's being cleaned and re-stocked. So I figured you wouldn't mind a picnic on the beach, so I requested that the jeep have a picnic lunch for two."

"That sounds perfect," I smiled. I helped Edward put all of our luggage into the Jeep and he drove through what looked to be a tropical rainforest to the beach. I got one of my pairs of swimmers out of my bag and got changed behind the car. I hadn't noticed until now, that Edward was wearing a long sweater with the hood pulled up, to cover his skin from the sun. He was now removing it as he lay on the sand. I stopped and admired his chiseled chest as I walked towards him. I laid out the picnic blanket and he poured me a glass of wine. I ate as he sunned himself and hummed my lullaby.

Then I decided I wanted to go for a swim, Edward refused saying that he did not want to get wet so I ran in and came out saturated to give him a nice big hug. After that he chased me up the beach and we splashed around in the water. I tripped and fell into a deep part of the water for a second forgetting how to swim. I started to sink, I panicked and began thrashing around, which didn't help at all. Suddenly Edward was beside me, helping me, guiding me towards the surface. I reached the surface and gasped for breath, the adrenalin pumping through my veins was amazing. I took Edward in my arms and passionately kissed him. He responded by wrapping my legs around his waist, to which I let out a moan. I felt him smile against my lips and I forced the kiss more passionately. Before I knew it we were on the beach and I was sprawled out on the sand with my handsome vampire husband on top of me. He undid my bikini top and I flung it aside. This time he did not hesitate to take in every inch of my body before continuing his advances on me. After a breath taking two hours of passionate sex, we got dressed and packed up the picnic things. I fell asleep in his arms as he carried me to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: HONEYMOONING VAMPIRE STYLE

When I awoke I was in the biggest, most comfortable bed I have ever slept in. In the biggest, most luxurious room I have ever seen. There was a sliding glass door that opened onto a large balcony, over looking the ocean and the white, sandy beach. I opened two different doors to find a large walking in wardrobe in one and a beautiful, modern ensuit in the other. Did I mention it had a spa bath? I finally found the door that led out into the lounge, dinning and kitchen area. It was open plan; the kitchen was massive, with all new, stainless steel appliances. The dining set was timber with a marble table top and the lounge room consisted of a matching coffee table, plasma TV and a couch big enough for 20 people. Edward was out on the main balcony, which was the front of the house. He was watching the tide go out, as the sun set. I came up behind him and hugged his neck.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled.

"I was tired after all that…Exercise I've been having," I giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tire you out, I won't do it again I promise," he smiled my favorite crooked smile.  
"You're doing it again," I whispered, as I kissed him.

"I'm doing no such thing," he protested to my advances but I came around and sat on his lap.  
"You don't have to, just those beautiful eyes and that crooked smile and I'm putty in your hands."

At that he gathered me in his arms and carried me down to the beach. He set me down on the sand, so I could walk and I ran along the beach running in and out of the water, splashing him and hugging him. My white sun dress that I was wearing was soaked and my new, black, baby doll underwear set was showing. Edward too, was saturated; his white shirt, taunting me. I could see his muscled chest, through the soaked fabric. I tripped over as I was too busy staring at my gorgeous husband and he caught me placing me gently on the ground, before positioning himself on top of me. I un-buttoned his wet shirt and pulled it over his arms. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded by pulling my dress off and pinning my arms above my head. I removed his trousers with my feet and he took off my bra, again pausing to examine my breast before continuing to remove my panties. He pulled his briefs down to his ankles and I kicked them off. He kissed my head and held me for one second, before kissing down my torso. I let out a moan and he grinned against my stomach. I grabbed his head and pulled it back up to my face, as he continued to kiss every inch of my bare skin. He finally granted my pleading moans and we moved together as one.

When it was over the sun had set and we lay on the beach watching the stars, Edward ran up to the house to get some blankets and I had a shower, while he made dinner. He showered while I ate and started a fire on the beach. I made my self some hot chocolate and headed down to the beach. He had laid out the picnic blanket and wrapped a blanket around me as I sat down. He held me to his chest and we sat in silence watch the flames. I began to grow tired, as if reading my mind; he stood up and put out the fire before carrying me up to bed.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He bought me breakfast in bed and told me Alice had called to let us know that everyone was well. I was going to call her this morning after breakfast, but with my new time I decided to have a nice relaxing bath. I lit some candles and poured some of the smelly stuff that was in the cupboard into the bath. I turned on the bubbles and got in. After a few minutes I begin to grow lonely and called out to Edward.

"Edward, would you please come help me, I have some dirty spots I can't reach on my back."

He entered the bathroom looking at his feet, as he walked towards me. He looked up his eyes searching mine for a hint of lust. He smiled as he locked eyes with me, kicked his shoes off and stepped into the bath. The bottom of his jeans getting wet but he didn't care as he took me in his arms and scrubbed my back. I push him into the water and held my breath so I could kiss him. I pulled him under me and poked my head out over the bubbles to take a breath. I plunged back in and un-button his shirt, tossing it into the sink. I took his belt off and pants and went up for another breath. I sat back and rested for a second against the bath, to catch my breath. I felt his hands brace my waist as he pulled him self on top off me. He began kissing down my body, and I grabbed the edge of the bath, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming. I grabbed his hair pulling him to me, I quickly removed his briefs as I kissed him. Wrapping my legs around him we moved together, floating around the tub. For an hour we tossed and turned in the water. It was pure ecstasy.

I don't remember anything except for him and me together, but when I awoke; I was dry and dressed in the nice warm bed. My stomach grumbled and I got out of bed to get something to eat. Edward had made pasta and it was sitting on the table waiting for me to eat. The sun was setting and Edward was again watching the tide. I ate my dinner and he came inside to sit with me.

"That. That was amazing!" I sighed. He stared at me from across the table.

"I wasn't. Sure. If you would. Like. It." He stuttered.

"_Everything_ you did was wonderful. Just amazing." I blushed and that perfectly crooked smile filled his face. We walked along the beach holding hands as the sun set. Returning back to the house as the final rays of sun light left the sky. Edward wrapped a blanket around me and we watched TV together; cuddled up on the couch.

I decided I would go to bed early, so I could have an early start tomorrow. I kissed Edward and went to bed. He came in shortly after to tuck me in and hum my lullaby.

I awoke to Edward stroking my hair as he watched me sleep. I rolled over and kissed him good morning. I made myself some toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast and he loaded up the car for lunch. I changed into the playsuit Alice had bought me, it suited me perfectly; gave me an innocent, child like look. Edward stared for a second as I came down the path towards the car, smiling stupidly as he shut the trunk and helped me in. We drove through the forest until we came to a waterfall, which ran off into a creek. Edward parked the Jeep and laid out the picnic mat, while I explore the cave nearby. It was dark and wet; I followed it until I couldn't see the light anymore. Something touched my hand, it was Edward. He held my hand and led me towards the sound of running water. We came out behind the water fall; the cave was actually a tunnel that led to the waterfall.

Edward had packed a chicken and salad wrap for lunch and a fresh bottle of wine, which complemented the meal. It was amazing how, for a being that doesn't eat human food, he was so good at cooking it and choosing wine to match. After the picnic we went for a swim in the creek; it was freezing. I got out almost as soon as I got in and Edward wrapped me in a fluffy towel; placing me in the car. He packed up the picnic blanket at vampire speed and took off through the forest.

Once back out the house I had a quick shower and started to cook dinner, I made beef marinate stew and left it in the slow cooker. I called Alice to let her know everything was going well, of course she would know that better than I would. She said everything was fine back home, Charlie was missing me, of course and Emmett couldn't wait to have us home. I said goodbye to Alice and decided to ring Charlie. He answered the phone straight away and was over-joyed to hear my voice. He said he'd been spending most of his time at Billy's and that he really missed me. After talking with Charlie for half an hour, I rang Renee. We talked for over an hour before I had to go, as the stew was going to spoil. I turned the cooker of and ate the soup while Edward and I chatted about Charlie and Renée.

"What do you think, they think we are doing?" I asked quizzically.

"What we are doing; spending quality time together and exploring the physical aspect of our relationship. Or at least that's what Charlie called it in his head," he chuckled.

I pondered this for a while. Then Edward gave me that look, the one of pure lust and need for my body. I felt it to, inside of me, his golden eyes melting me. I cleared my plate and changed into lingerie set with a satin dress over the top. I lay on the bed and called Edward in. He had already taken the liberty of removing his shirt and he casually strolled towards the bed; a look of desire in his eyes. He removed his pants before hopping onto the bed and cuddling me; his cold skin making me shiver. He took my night dress off to reveal my black corset with red lace and a big bow. He slowly un-did the lace of the corset, to reveal my breasts. After that we became hungry for each other and we quickly removed our remaining clothing, before satisfying our wants and needs.

The next day there was a note on the bed,

Dearest Bella,

I'm sorry to have to do this but we must leave early

It would be helpful if you could pack your things

And drive the jeep to the plane.

I will meet you there

Again I am very sorry

And do not worry everything is fine.

There are just some matters that need to be attended to.

All my love

Edward

What could be wrong that we would have to leave our honeymoon early? I called his cell and he answered straight away.

"Good morning my love, I'm sorry I'm not there. Its just with all of our love making, I got caught up and now I need to go hunting and on this island, with you here alone, is not the best place. So as soon as we get back to the mainland I'm going to go to the reserve and Alice will meet you about an hour later at the mall." Thank god. Nothing was wrong, we just got carried away.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" I worried that he was upset.

"Bella you always manage to amaze me with how selfless you are. I just confessed to you that we are cutting our honeymoon short because I want to drink your blood and you are worried about me."

"It's why you love me," I laughed and hung up on him, before he could argue anymore.

I had some cereal for breakfast and threw all of our clothes in the bags. It took me a few trips to get everything into the Jeep, but I managed to do it without tripping over once. I drove to the landing strip where the plane was already waiting; the pilot helped me load the bags onto the plane and I took my seat as Edward got on. He looked tired, his eyes were black and his face was sad.

"Please Edward," I whispered to him as he sat next to me. "It's fine; please stop getting all upset over it. We had a fantastic time, we got a little carried away and had to go home early. But next time, you need to tell me before it gets to this point." He tried to smile and I wanted so badly just to hold him in my arms and tell him everything would be fine, but that was not going to help our current situation. Instead I stroked his hand. The plane took off and the trip seemed to last a life time.

When we finally arrived at the airport, Edward took our luggage and loaded it into his Volvo, kissed me goodbye and sped off. Emmett and Jasper had come this morning to drop it off and left again. Alice wanted to spend time alone with me but she wasn't here yet, so I thought I would get an early start on the shopping, in a bid to cheer myself up. I took a taxi to the mall and looked around for a nice clothing shop; I passed many fancy dress shops, shoe shops, a bra shop and finally came to Leona's. I had once bought a cocktail dress from here, to wear to a party. The lady at the counter offered me assistance and I politely refused. The only thing I wanted was to be left alone, just for a while.

After looking through all the racks I had found a few dresses and went into the change rooms to try them on, none of them flattered me the way Alice's dresses did. I gave them to the woman and she put them back on the rack. My stomach grumbled, so I decided to go and get something to eat. I looked around the food court and settled for pasta. As I sat alone eating, I suddenly got the feeling like I was being watched. I looked around and no one seemed to look out of place. I ignored my silly conscience and continued to eat my pasta. That's when I saw him; he was across from the food shop, in the book shop. He looked at me, that beautiful face; that I had so missed. A tear trickled down my face as I ran towards him. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Jacob Black, don't you ever run away again," I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: JACOB'S ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 17: JACOB'S ADVENTURE

"I'm sorry Bella; I was going to talk to you at the wedding. But I didn't think it wise to mess with the leech in its lair. I didn't run away. Well I did but only for a while, then I found her." I gasped as a short blonde girl stepped out from behind him. She was beautiful, her eyes were big and brown and she looked to be pregnant.

"Jake, you. You imprinted?" I stuttered.

"Yes Bella, but I don't want anyone to know. We are going far away from the pack. I can never go back there; I can't face those leeches again. I can't face you again, I know what they are going to do to you Bella and it's wrong. The only reason I came here was to try and save you. It's not to late Bella, the pack can offer you protection and you'll be safe. Maddy is pregnant, our son will be the next leader. I don't want him to have to go through what I did. I have to keep her away from them; I have to protect her from what I am," The girl interrupted him.

"Jake I have told you a million times, I don't need protecting. I'll be just fine on my own, well not on my own. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I don't care if there are cold ones there, our son will be strong like his father and lead the pack, the way you would. You need to return to them Jake, they need you," she sounded like me and she was right.

"She is right Jake, you can't just leave your responsibilities like that, the pack does need you and stop trying to save her for your self. It only leads to heartache, I shouldn't know, I learnt it the hard way." He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"You are wonderful," he laughed. They looked so happy together, I was very glad that Jake had finally found his soul mate. But a part of me was sad, I had lost him forever, he was no longer mine. I screamed at myself inside, how selfish of you, he has found love and happiness, after I had destroyed him; I took his heart and tore it apart. My cell was ringing and I ignored it. Jake and Maddy took me back to their hotel room and we had some coffee while they told me about how they had met. Jacob had run away to Canada, where Maddy had been vacationing. They had bumped into each other at the BMX rally; once she looked into his eyes they were inseparable. She was 5 months pregnant and it was a boy. They were both ecstatic about having a baby and wanted to get married before the baby was born, that was why he had sought me out. He wanted me to be a witness for the wedding. They wanted to marry on the beach next month, just a casual wedding. I agreed and had no idea how I was going to convince Edward to let me go. He hated Jacob with a passion and saw him as a threat to my safety. But I had to be there, he was my best friend, I couldn't just desert him. I looked at the clock on the wall; it was 4:00pm. I had been with Jacob for hours. This meant Alice hadn't seen me in her head for hours. Edward must know by now, he was going to kill Jacob.

"Um, Jake I really got to go. I need to get back to the mall now. Maddy it was lovely to meet you, I hope the pregnancy and everything goes well for you. Jake, you can't give up on the pack. They need you. You need them, please stay safe. I really have to go; Edward is probably panicking about where I am." I thought I heard Jacob mutter something but ignored him.

"Bells it's ok, I'll give you a ride back on my bike, we'll get there in no time." He smiled that reckless, devious smile. The one that says this is a bad idea, but I went anyway. Jake let me wear his riding jacket so I didn't get whip lash from the wind. I put on Maddy's helmet and we flew off down the road.

We had to stop at a set of traffic lights and I held onto Jake tightly as he slammed on the brakes. We pulled up beside a silver car. A silver Volvo. He took one look at me, with my arms wrapped around Jake and sped off. The look in Edward's eyes is one I will never forget. Pure hatred, he looked at me as though I was a piece of trash. My heart split in two and I screamed for him to come back.

"Edward please," I begged. I knew he could still hear me. "It's not what it looks like, come back."

Jake waited for the lights to change and slowly rode towards the mall. There was no point in hurrying now, I would never catch Edward. He was the fastest, as Esme had once said. Jake let me off in the parking lot where Alice was waiting. She growled at him and he ignored her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for that to happen," he whispered. I hugged him and got off the bike.

"It's ok Jake; it's not your fault." I turned my back on him as the tears began to stream down my face. I heard him drive away but I didn't notice. As soon as I could no longer hear the bike, I collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Alice scooped me up and put me in the back seat of her car. She looked at me in disgust as she shut the door and got into the car. Why was I so stupid? I knew Alice would see me disappear, to go with Jake. What was I thinking? I miss Jake, that was what I was thinking. Alice drove us back to forks, me crying the whole way. Her silent as I've ever heard her, well not heard her.

As she stopped in front of the house, she turned to face me.

"What were you thinking? No wait, you weren't thinking were you." She was yelling and her face was very angry. "How could you betray him like that, I realize you used to be all buddy buddy with that stupid wolf but you can't have them both Bella. You are breaking his heart."

"Alice please," I sobbed. "Nothing happened I swear. It was just two old friends catching up. I don't feel that way about him anymore."

"Bella I saw what Edward saw, you can't lie to me. He saw you with your arms around that dog. You are killing him Bella." She was screaming at me. Carlisle opened my door and pulled me out as she began to punch the steering wheel. He held me in his arms and took me up to his study. I sobbed into his shoulders as he placed me down on a chair I wrapped my arms around him and cried. Sometime later he pulled away. He had a grave look on his face and his eyes were sad.

"Now dearest Bella, What really did happen? I don't believe that you would hurt our Edward on purpose, so could you please explain, how he came to get this ridiculous idea that you were with Jacob," his soothing voice calmed me down.

"I was with Jacob, not in the sense of with him. Just in his company. But his girlfriend, or rather fiancée was there to. Her name is Maddy, he found her when he ran away, and I think its true love. Well from what I can tell they care about each other very much. Anyway she is pregnant and they want to get married in a small ceremony on the beach. He wants me to be there, as his witness and as his best friend. Nothing happened I swear, Edward just saw what he thought was me holding Jake, when really I was just holding on for dear life, Jake always rides much too fast when he's on his bike. Reckless, just the way Edward thinks he is."

"Well now see, everything just gets blown out of proportion in this family. Alice and Edward especially, they are so over dramatic sometimes it really is unbearable. Don't worry Bella; Jasper and Emmett have gone to look for him already. They'll find him and it'll all be ok."

But it wasn't, when Edward came back he smiled and apologized. He even hugged me, but not once did I feel like he meant it. His eyes were emotionless and I could tell he didn't believe me. A month passed and everything seemed normal, every now and then Edward would distance himself from me, it hurt me like someone had ripped out my heart. I received a letter from Jake, asking me to come to the wedding in a week's time. Edward agreed to let me travel, alone, to Florida. I bought a nice white dress and Alice got me some more new bikini suits. Since her little yelling episode, she had been buying me things all the time, to try and make up for her mistake. Edward drove me to the airport and kissed me goodbye. I got on the plane and as it took off I spotted him standing on the roof of his car, he looked up at me and his eyes were so full of hope. I pressed myself against the window and cried out to him.

"Edward! I Love you. I promise you are the only one for me." He got off the roof and started to run. At human pace he kept up with the plane, as it began to pick up speed he ran faster and faster. He chased it until I lost sight off him.

"Together Forever," I whispered. I allowed a single tear to trickle down my face, before I locked my sadness inside. I was not going to allow my problems at home ruin Jake's wedding, this was going to be the happiest day of his life.

Maddy and her friend picked me up from the airport and we went straight to the hotel on the beach. I helped Maddy do her hair and make-up before going up to see Jake. He looked so handsome in the tux he had rented. It bought out his eyes and made his long messy hair look sexy. He hugged me tight and thanked me for coming.

"No problem Jake, honestly it's my best friends wedding. As if I wouldn't come. I'm just going to have a shower and get dressed and then I'm ready." I had a five minute shower, threw my hair into a messy bun, put on the white dress I had bought with Alice and Jake and I headed down to the beach. The judge was waiting on the sand. He was wearing a nice white suit and looked young. Jake began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt as her stood there waiting for his bride. I took his hand and held it tight, my bracelet, that had his wolf on it, brushed his hand and he examined it with his fingers. A smile spread across his face when he saw her: She came down the beach riding on a white horse. Her friend lifted her off and they both walked towards us. Jake squeezed my hand as she got closer and I squeezed back. The ceremony was short but still beautiful, I cried when they finally kissed at the end. After the wedding we went to lunch at a fancy restaurant, Jake offered to pay for me but I refused. I gave him my gift; a friendship bracelet I had made him and some money to help with the cost of the baby.

They drove me to the airport and I cried as I said goodbye.  
"Promise me you'll write when the baby is born. I will come and see it, him. And Jake…"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Don't forget me."

"Never," He whispered, a tear formed in his eye but he wiped it away before Maddy noticed. "Bella, could you do me one favor?"

"That depends Jake…"

"Don't forget me."

"Never," I smiled and he smiled. I boarded the plane and took off. Back to Edward, who I wasn't sure if he really loved me anymore.

Edward was waiting at the gates, I ran to him and he held me in his arms.

"Together Forever," he whispered.

"You know I could never do that to you," I sobbed.

"I know, but Bella. You. Never mind. Let's just go home," he sighed.

I was crying as we got into the car, I knew he didn't believe me. He thought I'd slept with Jacob. Why was he so convinced of this? What on this earth had bought him to believe that I would do that to him? It was like he knew something I didn't. But there was nothing I could do, he wasn't going to listen. I would just have to prove myself to him. Right now all I wanted was to go home and eat a big bowl of jelly. I really wanted to; it had been ages since I'd had jelly. I asked Edward to stop at the store and grab some on the way home; he did so with out asking any questions at all. When I got home I had my jelly with some tomato sauce on top. Weird combination but I just felt like it, so I did. I felt tired, probably from the emotional day I'd had. It was only 5:00 but I was just so tired. I said good night to Edward and went to bed.

In the morning I was sick, so sick. I was throwing up in the toilet for half an hour. Carlisle gave me something for it and told me to eat something. Once I did I felt better. Edward looked at me like he'd been stabbed and I cried again. Why was he so upset with me? Why would no one talk to me? It was driving me insane. I had to get out of the house. I took the truck and drove to Charlie's. He wasn't there; he must be at Billy's. I was sure Edward would not take kindly to me visiting the wolves but I needed to see Charlie. I drove my truck towards the border line, the whole time expecting someone to try and stop me. But no one did. I almost wished someone had, when I got there all the wolves were at Billy's. When I got out of the truck they all growled and yelled at me. Billy came out of the house and told them to knock it off, they spoke in some tribal language that I didn't understand and then Billy had a look of horror on his face.

"Bella, what have you done?" he gasped. "You need to leave now, go back to your coven or pack or what ever you call them. Don't ever come back here again!"

I got in the truck and sped away. Why were they acting like that? They knew I had married Edward; it wasn't like they had changed me yet. If they had I would not be any where near them. Something was happening and everyone knew about it, everyone that is except me.

I was going to ask Alice, she had almost forgiven me for what she still secretly thought I had done. Alice always had the answer to everything.

As I sat on her bed begging her to tell me, all she would reply with is: Edward told me if I told you he would never speak to me again. He has forbidden me from talking to you at all please Bella; just trust me you will know in time.

"I can't keep living like this Alice, why will no one tell me what is going on?"

"Because Bella, we all know what you did and this is why we know."

"How do you all 'know' I slept with Jacob? Huh. Come on Alice tell me. Oh, that's right you don't know. Because you didn't see me do it. Because I didn't" I screamed at her. Esme came in but I continued.

"Well Alice, please enlighten me. Alice the all seeing all knowing freak!"

"That is enough!" Esme interrupted.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she screamed. I gasped and Esme hung her head. Rose, Jasper and Emmett were all in the room yelling at Alice. I don't remember what they were saying. All I remember is falling to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: THE IMPOSSIBLE

When I awoke I was in Edward's bed. I kept my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep, Edward was lying on the bed stroking my hair. Carlisle and he were having one of their silent discussions. He suddenly whispered.

"But Carlisle, she's pregnant." There was a pause as Carlisle responded in his head. "No. It's impossible. Believe me Carlisle, I would rather believe that possible than think she has done, this. But it's just not possible."

"Nice of you to join us Bella," Carlisle was aware that I was awake.

"How are you?" Edward said coldly.

"I'm broken."

"You bought this upon yourself."

"I did no such thing. You would think I cheated on you before you believe this child yours," I hissed.

"Because it is impossible for it to be mine Bella," he spat back.

"How do you know that? The only thing we know is that once a girl becomes a vampire she can't have children. Who is to say a man can't produce a child?"

"She's right Edward. It's not impossible. We can have a DNA test done. What ever part of you that is left, if that child is yours, I dare say there will be some of you in it. Don't you agree?" Carlisle was humoring me. I knew, in his head, he too thought it impossible.

We all drove to the hospital, Carlisle admitted me into the women's ward and a nurse took a swab from both Edward and I. then a doctor came in and gave me some anesthetic. A few minutes later they put a large needle into my stomach and sucked out some embryonic fluid. This would prove to Edward that I was loyal to him, that I would never, could never be anything but his.

Carlisle used his status at the hospital to keep the test of the record as any DNA taken from Edward would have un-human aspects to it.

Three weeks later.

Edward had been a little less cold over the past three weeks, the idea that maybe it was his child had bought him closer to me. He held my hand during my morning sickness and began to hum my lullaby instead of sitting beside me silently while I cried myself to sleep. But it still wasn't the same; this was meant to be the happiest time of our lives. We had just gotten married, spent an amazing weekend together and we're expecting a baby. But he was convinced it wasn't his and that was a wedge between us. I caught him sometimes staring at me longingly, I offered a hug but he would just shake his head and walk away. Every time he turned his back on me, every glare, every time I could tell he was thinking something horrible, ripped off another piece of what was left of my heart.

When the letter finally came in the mail I sat on the couch and everyone crowded around me. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to open it or not, as soon as I decided to open it, Alice screamed.

She threw her arms around me and began spinning me cautiously in circles.

"I knew you wouldn't. I knew it," she screamed. "I'm soooooo so so so so so so sooooo sorry. Please, please, please, please, forgive me."

The whole family was smiling, Rose looked as though she was crying but no tears left her eyes. Edward was on his hands and knees and appeared to be thanking god. He crawled over to me and grabbed my legs.

"Bella my love. How can I ever ask for your forgiveness? Please, anything. Just let me love you." He cried, at the moment I truly believe if he could cry, he would have. Carlisle opened the letter as I heard a scream from upstairs. Edwards face turned to one of horror.

"Carlisle, no. It can't be," he gasped.

"But it is Edward, twins." No. I couldn't. No. Oh god, no wonder I was showing already, there was two babies in there. How were we going to manage this?

"Oh Edward," I smiled. I ran to him and he held me tight to his chest.

Over the next month he was even more careful with me than he usually was, he held me tenderly, he helped me cook dinner and never let me carry anything. He ran around opening doors for me and checking that there was nothing for me to trip on. Each night he would lie on my fast expanding stomach and hum my lullaby. It was sweet, but extremely annoying. He wouldn't let me do anything, I was going crazy, One Saturday morning I decided I was going to spend the day with Charlie, no doubt he could do with some frozen home cooked meals, and the sheets probably needed to be washed as well.

Charlie had taken the news that I was pregnant well, a little too well. He had gone out and bought two little plastic guns and handcuffs. Renée of course was over joyed, to her having a baby was the biggest joy in life and she had hoped that we wouldn't take long to get started. Although her marriage hadn't worked out after I was born, she never regretted having me. She had always hoped I would one day discover the joys of parenting.

He greeted me at the door with a huge grin on his face. He talked to me while I washed the sheets and towels. After everything was cleaner and his freezer was stocked with frozen meals; I kissed him goodbye and went home to my anxious husband.

Edward scooped me up as soon as I stepped out of the car and carried me inside. He placed me on the couch kissing my head.

"How was your day with Charlie?" he smiled.

"Fine, I missed you," I blushed. Suddenly something moved in my stomach. I screamed and Edward panicked.

"What? What is it? Bella what's wrong?" He yelled.

"Nothing, Edward calm down. Put your hand here," I smiled. He placed his hand on my stomach and as he did one of them kick quite hard.

"Oh Bella," his face lit up and my favorite crooked grin filled his face. For the rest of the night we sat on the couch waiting for the next tiny movement of our babies.

Weeks passed and my stomach expanded quickly. Edward tried not to be too protective of me, but it just wasn't easy. With my fast growing belly, every day things became a chore. I appreciated it when he helped wash my back, as I could no longer reach. I loved it when he hummed my lullaby, during those restless nights of constant; turning and kicking, going on in there. The sound of his voice seemed to calm the babies and they would stay still long enough for me to fall asleep. I loved it when he massaged my back, after a stressful day. I loved the breakfasts in bed, and lunch, and dinner. I could never have gotten through all those mornings of throwing up in the sink if he hadn't of been there holding my hand and rubbing my back. He had supported me every step of the way, from the moment he knew that I had not been un-faithful to him. Alice and Rosalie had gotten all my stuff form Charlie's as I was now living with Edward. We spent the weekend there once, but Charlie couldn't handle the morning sickness, so we never stayed again. I did bring him frozen meals and went over for dinner once a week. He seemed happy, he missed me, but other than that happy. Alice was beginning to get excited I could tell; I felt shopping trips coming. Of course Rosalie was jealous, but she never once said a snide remark, or hinted that she was. I thanked her in my mind; I need all the support I could get. One night as I lay tossing and turning next to Alice, as the Cullen men had gone hunting, she asked me a strange question.

"Bella how do you feel about designer baby clothing?"

"The same way I feel about designer adult clothing. There is nothing wrong with a baby in a diaper and a shirt." That was all I ever wore even as a toddler, I refused to wear dresses. If Renée ever put me in one I would rip it off or find a puddle of mud to play in. Alice didn't pursue the subject again, I got the feeling like she was going to do it anyway, hoping that once I'd actually seen the clothes, I wouldn't be so opposed. Alice could never take no for an answer, when it came to an opportunity for a shopping trip.

Nearing the end of my second trimester and the morning sickness stopped. Other than my swollen feet, everything was going well, Carlisle did regular scans and check ups. Both our babies were perfectly healthy and developing normally. I didn't go out in public much as people tended to stare and whisper. I never went near the reservation and hadn't seen Jacob since he'd stopped talking to me. I hoped he, Maddy and William were doing well


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: THEY'RE COMING

About three weeks before my due date Alice began to have visions of the visitors who were meant to come around the wedding. It was still unclear exactly when they were coming, but it was soon. I tried not to panic.

As two weeks passed, they had made up their minds they were coming the next day. Now I was panicking. Charlie was in the danger zone, I was a week away from my due date and the family was in danger. Edward was in danger, for once I thought of myself, of the tiny little helpless babies inside me. I began to cry. Edward had me in his arms before I knew it, rocking me back and forth.

"It's ok Bella everything will be fine. Billy's taking Charlie fishing, he'll be fine, Alice has seen it. They'll leave him alone and go to the house. It'll be just like last time, except I'm not leaving you and no one is going to get hurt, with the exception of a few vampires. We're hiding in the mountains, I've found us a small cave and Jasper's driving the couch up there, so that you can sleep on it. One of the best maternity hospitals in the country happens to be one hour away; if there are any problems at all, I will take you straight there. Carlisle called one of his friends, who also happens to be in the paediatric profession, is flying in for a conference at that hospital, so he can lend a hand." He sounded quite proud of how much effort and thought he had put, in to making me feel more comfortable about being so far from home, with my due date just a week away.

"Well you're organised, aren't you. Why did Jasper have to take it?" I asked.

"In case they catch my scent, and I didn't want to leave you," he said.

"Won't they catch our scent when we travel there? Or am I going wolf-back again?" I tried to laugh through my tears, but he looked quite serious.

"Actually…"

"No Edward. No." I said sternly. "Carlisle can carry me rather than that dog." Jacob had spoken to me since he'd found out about the pregnancy. After Maddy had William, he'd been calling every week; I flew there once before my stomach had expanded too much. I thought he wouldn't notice, but as soon as I was within 5 metres of him, he smelt me. The look on his face is one I'll never forget, tears trickling down his cheeks as he turned his back on me and cradled his baby boy. He was planning on contacting Billy, maybe even visiting La Push. He was considering eventually going back, now, because of me, he never would. I had vowed that day that I would have nothing more to do with him. It could only cause us more pain.

"Bella Sam will be carrying me and Embry will be carrying you," he stated.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"Well I never got to explain. Bella, no one has seen Jacob. He's gone off the edge of the world. The wolves can't even hear his thoughts anymore,"

"But you said…" Now I was crying again. "It's entirely my fault. If I hadn't interfered. He would have come back, I know it. He was planning on…" I trailed off. Edward had the look that someone had just stabbed him. "I'm sorry Edward. But he's my best friend. I love you and you know that. I could never love anyone more than I love you. I'm so over happy that I get to spend the rest of eternity with you and our children, but it is my fault, as soon as this is over, we need to find him and set things right." I don't know if that was the right thing to say. He was silent for a while and I watched as the emotions washed over his face. Finally he spoke.

"As you wish." He sounded like some kind of slave obeying his master.

"Edward are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bella. Really. I'm happy with what ever decision you make as long as it doesn't involve you or the twins being in danger." He was clearly not fine.

"Edward I'm upsetting you aren't I? Oh Edward you are my love and my whole. It's just that Jacob is a special person to me, he helped me through my time of need." I shouldn't have said that. He was down on his knees in front of me.

"Bella how can I ever ask for your forgiveness," he began. "I'm such a selfish creature, all I want is you to myself. Your all I have Bella and I love you with my whole. I never should have left you and all I ever ask of you is if you'll let me spend the rest of our lives or forever, which ever comes first making it up to you and proving how sorry I truly am that I did."

"Edward stop." He looked surprised.

"What is it? Do you want me to leave?"

"NO!" I accidentally shouted. "Never. I want to spend the rest of forever with you. I'm your wife, soon to be mother of your children. I want us to live together in a little house by the sea, where the twins can play on the beach, while you and I lie in the sun, our skin sparkling like our hearts. I want you." Before I had finished he'd scooped me into his arms.

"Well you're just going to have to wait," he teased. I crossed my arms and pretended to be mad.

"But I want you now!" I complained.

"Too bad. Besides we've got some wolves to ride," he chuckled at his own joke.

We met Embry and Sam just outside of Forks, and they were already in their wolf forms. We 'loaded up' and they took off. Embry ran quiet slowly, being cautious not to bump me around to much. Even at a slower pace it was too much for me, so I buried my head in Embry's fur, which wasn't as soft as Jacob's. We were there within three hours, Embry and Sam left as soon as we were inside. Edward had his cell phone with him and Alice was ringing every five minutes. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Who ever is coming to visit keeps changing their mind. It's like they know Alice can see what they're planning to do. I don't think they want her to know. She's worried because every time they change their minds she sees a different person dying," he had trailed off, deep in thought.

"It's ok Edward," I tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working I was more worried than he was. Alice called about a dozen times in the next two hours. Each time bring bad news. It wasn't looking good, everyone including me was nervous. Edward had said that Rosalie was trying to get Emmett to run away with her to Paris, so that they would be safe. But then Alice had seen her lying dead next to the Eiffel Tower, so she changed her mind. I thought that Alice was lying, but apparently Rosalie was convinced. The only person Alice hadn't seen dying was Charlie, so I guess that was a good sign.

Three hours had passed and Alice hadn't called for a while so I guess no news is good news. The story at the moment was that Jasper and Emmett would die in battle and Esme shortly after with Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie escaping via helicopter. This made no sense to me as far as I was aware the Cullen's didn't own a helicopter. I fell asleep on the couch, tired from trying to keep up with Alice's predictions and the long journey it had taken to get here.

I awoke to the sound of Edward's anguished cry.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: THE BATTLE

I froze, afraid to move. He shut his phone on which he had been talking and came over to me. He pulled me onto his lap and began plaiting my hair.

"Edward what? What did she see?" I whispered.

"They're coming. Here." He managed to choke out.  
"How many?"

"All of them. It's the Volturi. They've come to take you, Alice and I. They want us to join them. The rest of the family can come to, but they don't mind either way. But if we resist there will be a fight." He hissed.

"It's ok. We can run. We can hide again. Somewhere they'll never find us." I smiled.

"Demetri, he's with them again. I thought he'd left, after they didn't kill me that day, he left. But he's come back. We can't hide; they will find us where ever we are. There isn't time to run; they will be here within two hours. It's ok. Everyone is on their way, the wolves are coming and Tanya and her family are coming too. They were already on their way to Forks, they should be here soon. You will stay here in the cave and we'll create a barrier around you. No one will touch you." He held my stomach and began to hum my lullaby.

"Do they know?" I asked. He didn't answer me. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed at him.

"Edward! Do they know about the twins?"

"No," he whispered.

"If you don't let them near me…"

"They won't. I won't."

"Edward," I whispered. "You can't. They'll find out. They'll take them. Jane. What if they aren't immune to her?" I gasped. I began to panic, suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"It's ok Bella calm down. I won't let them near you. I promise," his face was filled with grief.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain below my ribs. I fell to the ground as my water broke. Edward scooped me up and placed me on the couch. He flipped open his phone and uttered un-intelligibly to someone.

"Carlisle is 15 minutes away. Its ok everything will be fine." He took a dressing gown out of the duffel bag in the corner. "Put this on, it will make things easier."

"Aren't we going to the hospital?" I pleaded.

"Bella, do you really want to put the lives of innocent people at risk. The Volturi will come for you, no matter where you are. Or who they have to kill." His face was emotionless but I could tell he was in pain.

"I'm fine, really it's not…" I gasped as another sharp pain hit me. He helped me put on the robe with out saying a word. As I sat back down on the couch Tanya and her family arrived. Edward spoke quietly with Tanya, while Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar comforted me. Tanya greeted me with a worried smile and they all help as the contractions got worse.

Finally Carlisle arrived and everyone except Edward went out side while he examined me.

"Bella, you're only 4 centimetres dilated. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here now and Irina and Kate are going to get me everything I could possibly need from the hospital. From what I can tell these babies are still perfectly healthy."

"Yes, they are just restless and anxious to get out. They know something is wrong, they can feel Bella is upset." Edward whispered, probably to himself but Carlisle and I both heard it. The look of shock on both our faces bought him out of his trance.

"And how would you know that son?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I can hear them." He said, still listening intently to something neither Carlisle nor I could hear. "They don't talk in full sentences or much at all really. But they sense what Bella feels, and they know something is not right. That's why they want to get out; they want to be with Bella. They love her already and its upsetting them that she is in pain." His face looked pained as well.

"Its ok babies," I whispered. "I'm ok, just hold on, ok? I need you to stay in there." In response I got another strong pain, this one lasted a little longer.

"Carlisle," Edward hissed. "Slow it down, help her."

"It's too late Edward, she's too far gone. These babies are coming, soon."

Alice came into the cave. Her head hung low she hugged me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. If I had of seen it coming. We could have just stayed put, you could be at home." Her face looked tired and sad.

"No Alice, its better this way. Charlie is not in danger; no one in Forks has to die because of me. Just please don't let them die." I was cry again, I had become so over emotional during this pregnancy. Anything made me cry. I had upset the babies and the pain became consistent.

"Edward she's at 6 centimetres," Carlisle said from down there.

"Volturi in 30 minutes Edward." Alice growled.

"Thank you Alice," I said through my tears. "You have done so much more than needed. Go and rest, you've been watching to much, stop looking for them. The only things I want you to worry about are these babies. Watch out for them Alice, find them in your head and make sure they are safe. Please!" I cried. I began to panic again, but suddenly a wave of calmness and serenity washed over me. "Thank you Jasper," I whispered and let out a deep breath.

"You're welcome Bella," he called from outside.

"Bella," Edward said. "I'm going to leave you for a minute ok? I'll be right outside; I just need to talk to everyone. Figure out a plan."

"It's ok, I'll be fine," I lied. The pain was getting worse and even though Jasper was smothering me in calm; I still felt anxious and worried. Edward was back before he was gone.

"We are outing everyone in front of the cave, the wolves included." So they were out there. "I will be here with you and Carlisle will be ready at any time should you need him, although I did do a medical degree once, and I am qualified. I would still feel better if it was Carlisle doing this, he is much more experience than I am."

"I trust you," I whispered.

"I know," he smiled and kissed me intensely. It was like those goodbye kisses I had had before.

"Don't," I cried. "Don't give up, don't say goodbye. It is not over." I was suddenly angry, how could he give up. No one was allowed to give, not today I need them and I need him.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, but it didn't touch his cold grey eyes. "I'm just scared Bella, I can't lose you."

"And you're not going to," I kissed him hard, digging my nails into his rock hard skin as another round of painful contractions began. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair; while I screamed into his shirt. I started to sweat and he pulled me on top of his cold skin to cool me down. Something was happening out side. Before I could ask Edward was whispering in my ear.

"Shhhh, they are outside. Aro is wondering why we aren't there. Demetri has told him we are inside the cave. Aro has asked to see you and Carlisle told him you are sick. Aro does not care, he demands to see you. Esme stepped in. She has told him you are too ill to see any one at the moment…"

He went silent and I heard Esme scream. Jane.

"It seems Jane, thought Esme, was going to attack Aro, as she stepped forward. Caius is talking now, he is demanding to see you as well." He let out a low hiss. "It seems you smell extra nice today, I would contribute that to the fact that you are carrying my children. Caius wants a fight. He wants Carlisle to die, he never liked Carlisle and see's our family as a threat to the Volturi. No Rose. She is standing in his way."

Rosalie let out a shriek of agony and Emmett growled.

"Jane is not going to let Rosalie go," Edward said aloud.

There was a loud bang and then the battle began.

"Emmett, behind you. Carlisle, help Rose. Alice, take out Jane Esme, Tanya, Irina, Demetri is yours. Do not let him get away."

I heard Carlisle yell and Alice scream. More contractions followed as I got more worked up. Edward checked me again.  
"9 centimetres; not long now."

There was a loud crash and Edward leapt off the couch. He crouched in front of me, a growl escaping his chest.

"It seems Jane and Caius have decided to bust through the side of the cave."

He threw himself over me as the side wall exploded, with a loud bang, sending rocks everywhere.

He was on the ground, writhing in pain. Jane was giving it her all. The look of concentration on her face angered me. I tried to get up, I had to save Edward. Caius was looking at me curiously. As soon as Jane noticed she stopped torturing Edward to take a look: Then continued. Caius grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the cave. He swung me gently over his shoulders and leapt into a tree. Aro and Marcus joined us and we sat watching the battle below for several moments. A wolf was injured but no casualties. Alice was every where, Emmett had taken down three of the guard; Alec and 2 others I did not recognise. Carlisle was wrestling with Demetri, who's left arm was missing. Rose, Jasper and Esme were each fighting a guard member. The wolves were in pairs, along with Tanya's family each fighting a guard member it was an even battle. Edward was still in the cave occasionally screaming in pure agony.

"Emmett," I screamed as he pulled apart another vampire. "Get Jane, kill her. Save Edward."

He ignored me and leapt up the tree towards us. Marcus fell on top of him and Rosalie was pulling him off, screaming profanities in languages I didn't know. Carlisle grabbed Demetri's leg and Esme dived at him, as he took a swipe at Carlisle. She tackled him to the ground and pulled him to pieces. Now at least if any one escaped, they had a chance.

Aro grabbed my hair and pulled my neck to his mouth.

"The fighting stops now, or she dies." He growled. Edward let out another screech of pain and the contractions worsened in response. I let out my own pained yell and the Cullen's froze. Each vampire stood with their hands in the air crossed over, in some sort of peace sign. Aro spoke a tongue I didn't understand and the Volturi Guard joined the Cullen's with their hands above their heads. Jane dragged Edward out of the cave; he was still writhing in pain as her eyes bore into him.

"Surrender now and we may decide to keep some of you."

"I'm sorry Aro," Carlisle spoke from behind Felix. "But none of us would betray the other even for the chance to live. You take all of us or someone will go down fighting for us. Who will you lose Aro? You've already lost 4 and we have lost none. What will you risk to get what you want?" He spoke calmly but fiercely.

"Her," he said.

"No!" They all screamed, as he pulled me closer to his teeth; glistening in venom.

"Please, just don't hurt them." I cried.

"Yes that would be a shame." He said thoughtfully. "Who knows what power these children may hold? The combination of venom and blood. It could be magical. The drinker, powerful. Definitely."

I screamed.

"No! You stay away!"

"Be quiet," he yelled. "After all we wouldn't want to upset the sleeping babies.

At that moment my knees gave in and I collapsed on top of him as it began. I had to push and I knew it. The only problem was I didn't know how. I screamed as I tried. I was working, I could feel it.

The battle had resumed, each of the Cullen's trying to get to me. Jane was still playing with Edward. His screams rung in my ears. Aro sat me on the large tree branch and helped me push. I screamed, each contraction getting worse and worse. I felt weak but I had to keep going. It was up to me to get them out, to save my precious little twins.

Alice and Jasper were both trying to take out Jane. Jasper managed to hold her but she turned on him and he fell to the ground in pain. In the seconds that she let her guard down, Edward jumped onto the tree branch and threw himself at Marcus. They fought as they fell. Alice had managed to remove one of Jane's legs and Esme was finishing her off. Jasper had turned to help Edward destroy Marcus, but Caius was chasing Alice and he went to help his wife. Carlisle grabbed Marcus and with a deafening snap he was dead.

Aro took me in his arms and leapt from tree to tree away from the battle. As I screamed in pain he placed me down again and I pushed and pushed. I squeezed Aro's stone hands and tried with all my might to get it out. Finally, Liam Anthony Masen Cullen was born. Aro took him in his arms cutting the cord with a swipe of his hand. He cradled Liam under his robe. He leant toward me and whispered into my ear.

"Goodbye Bella Cullen, you will never see me, or him, again." With that he bit into my neck, taking a second to enjoy my blood before he leapt off into the trees. Edward's roar of anger echoed in my ears. The Cullen's dropped what they were doing and raced towards me. The venom pulsing in my blood was already taking its toll. I began to push again, I had to get him or her out before it reached my womb. I screamed and cried as the pain took hold of my body. I pushed with all of my might, Edward was beside me holding my hands.

"Save him," I cried. "Go after him now, find him, save him."

He was gone again and I felt better knowing that he would save my precious little boy. Carlisle was beside me, urging me to push harder. He reached down and pulled out my little Peyton Renée Masen Cullen. He cut the cord carefully with his hand and wrapped her in his shirt. Carlisle placed her against my chest as I began to lose consciousness. He tried to keep me awake and I cried as I stared into her longing brown eyes. I shut my eyes, to rest, just for a second. Carlisle let out a yell and leapt out of the tree. Someone was carrying me, they were hurt, badly. I opened my eyes. Aro had me in his arms, leaping away from Edward through the trees. Emmett was yelling, roaring angrily. I could hear trees falling over and smell a fire. Aro was laughing as he ran. Edward was falling behind. Aro dropped me and something warm and furry caught me. I held onto it and Peyton as it ran away. Edward had caught Aro now. Aro was on his knees, begging for mercy as Jasper, Edward and Emmett circled angrily around him. They did not grant him any kindness, as they tore him limb from limb and threw him into the purple flames. The last thing I saw before Jacob turned a corner was Alice holding Liam: Comforting him, as he cried. He was ok.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: CHANGE

I drifted in and out of consciousness, as the venom waged war on the blood flowing in my veins. I begged for death, not even the coolness of Edward's skin next to mine helped my pain. After a while the pain began to dull. I felt stronger and stronger. Soon there was no pain at all, just awareness. There was beings all around me, some human, some not. Edward was next to me, his scent filled my entire being and I could analysis the smell. It was beautiful, like nothing I had ever smelt before. Peyton and Liam lay next to me on the bed, they smelt good, but not appetizing. More like Edward, but with a pulse and blood. I could smell there blood and a fire burned in the back of my throat, but then their scent cooled the fire. The balance was perfect, if I focused on their scent rather than their blood, I could resist. As I lay there Edward hummed my lullaby and I opened my eyes. Everything was so bright; it was like someone had turned on five extra lights. Edward was more beautiful than my human eyes had been able to take in. Each contour on his skin, perfect. His eyes were a magnificent auburn. Everything about him was breath taking.

"How do you feel?" He smiled: His voice a brilliant melody, ringing in my ears.

"Strong," I gasped at the sound of my own voice. It too was like Edward's; perfect. Everyone chuckled at my amazement and I looked around. Alice, looked more beautiful than usual, Carlisle looked as he always had to me; like a father and Esme like a mother. I could now see the tiny scars that covered Jasper's body, from his days with young vampires. Emmett looked destroyed; his face was so sad, like someone had torn out a piece of him and he was dying. I quickly scanned the room; Rosalie wasn't there. Edward noticed my eyes darting about and confirmed my fears.

"How?" I asked. No one responded. Emmett bowed his head, and then spoke.

"When we took off after Aro, she stayed to help the wolves finish off the rest of the Volturi. Marcus' corpse had managed to put itself back together, this is why we burn the bodies Bella, but there was no time to start a fire. Anyway he was behind her and…"

He fell silent again.

"There was nothing we could do, they had burned most of her body when we got back" Carlisle said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Emmett." Was all I could say.

"It's ok Bells, it wasn't your fault." He tried to smile, but it was the most forced smile I had ever seen. I had to look away. Instead I gazed down at the beautiful babies sleeping beside me.

Peyton was beautiful; she had my eyes and my thick brown hair. Her face was a mix between mine and Edward's, but she looked more like him. Liam was exactly how I would imagine Edward as a human child. He had his brilliant green eyes; their facial features and hair were the same. They both were perfect. I looked up at Edward and he had the same blissfully happy expression that I knew I was wearing. Everybody else had left the room and I was glad. I shouldn't be happy at a time like this; I had just lost a sister. But looking at Liam, Peyton and Edward; I just couldn't help but smile. My perfect little family, happy and healthy.

"How did you know I wouldn't try and kill them," I asked.

"Well if they smell the same to you as they do to me, you wouldn't find it that appetizing: More enjoyable. To me they smell like you; I can hear their hearts beat and their blood pulsing, but it doesn't draw me in like human blood. It more reminds me that they are real, alive and all ours."

"To me they smell like you," I laughed. "And you smell good."

I winked at him and he kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, he no longer felt cold, just normal. His skin was soft and smooth; as I let my hands glide over it. I could kiss him with as much passion as I wanted without risking anyone's life and so I did. He smiled as he kissed me back, I could have stayed frozen in that moment forever. But the burning in the back of my throat was growing stronger and the twins were still asleep next to us.

"Um, Edward?" I said. "I'm thirsty."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I forgot, I got caught up in you." A cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Well we have forever for that, but I want to hunt now, so I can be here when they wake up. I've already missed, how many days? I'm not going to miss anymore."

"Two days Bella, Almost three. It only took you two days."

It had seemed like much longer than that. The pain had seemed to last forever. I was glad Edward had been there though; it must have been hard for him watching me, in so much pain. Blaming himself, for everything that had and was happening. I got up off the bed and felt the strength of my new legs; powerful, yet graceful. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair was shiny and wavy; it looked a few shades darker. My face was slightly more beautiful, each detail made more intricate, all freckles and beauty spots were gone. My skin was paler and my lips were darker. My teeth were a brilliant white and perfectly straight. The only drastic change; was my eyes. They were red, with blood lust. My throat was burning; I could no longer ignore it. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out of the house.

We set off at a slow run, as I grew more confident with my new legs; I began to run faster and faster. Edward kept up even when I could get no faster. I leapt into the trees and jumped through the tree tops for a while. Then I ran through the trees, knocking three over just to prove I could. The branches that whipped my skin, felt like feathers brushing against me. Edward started to slow and I stopped straight away.

"We don't need to run to Canada, Bella," he chuckled.

"Ok, so how does this work? Do I just close my eyes and run or what?"

"Look around you Bella," he smiled encouragingly. "Now take a deep breath. Breathe in everything, what do you smell?" I took in a breath and smelt it straight away. A mountain lion, not 500 meters away. I didn't answer him; I just followed the smell as fast as I could. I jumped on the lion; draining him of his blood, before he got a chance to run. I took in another breath and caught the scent of a heard of deer, grazing in a near by pasture. Again I let my instincts take over and in less than five minutes I had drained three of them and was finishing my forth. Edward approached me and I gave him a warning growl. He backed away, happy to watch from a far. After I had caught the rest of the heard I was satisfied. I washed myself in a near by stream and Edward joined me, splashing me with the warm water.

"Now what?" I smiled.

"My turn," he smiled back.

I watched him as he took off after another mountain lion, stalking and chasing it until finally he gracefully snapped its neck, killing it instantly. He drained it completely and when he stood; he simply wiped his mouth and was clean. He killed two Elk and was hunting a third when he beckoned for me to join him. We chased it back and forth until finally he cornered it killing it and began drinking from its neck. I bit into its leg and drank. When we were done I needed to wash off again. I don't know how he stayed so clean, while he hunted. He smiled as he wiped the last spot of dirt off my cheek. I kissed him and he held me in his arms, tenderly while we stared into each others eyes. He turned away as I went to kiss him again and ran. I followed him as he ran faster and faster, I could barely keep up; when finally he stopped, in the middle of a clearing. It was our meadow.

I jumped on top of him tackling him to the ground, kissing him passionately. I loved that Edward and I had no boundaries any more. Neither of us was breakable, we could kiss forever; with out me getting lightheaded from no air. As my senses were now more refined, everything felt so intense. Each movement of his mouth against mine, his smile against my cheek, his liquid topaz eyes, that melted my heart. I was so caught up in Edward I had forgotten the twins. Surely they would be awake by now.

"Edward," I laughed as he pouted at me for pulling away. "Peyton, Liam, they must be awake by now. I want to see them, hold them and make sure they're safe"

"I know," he smiled. "We'll come back here tonight."

"I was thinking more like a night cuddled up on the sofa?" I winked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bella, Esme is not so forgiving when it comes to broken furniture and besides wouldn't you rather have me all to yourself than in a house full of vampires who are listening to everything that happens." He had a point.

"Fine, back here tonight," I smiled. "Besides I've still got some things you haven't seen from the honeymoon." He growled at me and chased me playfully all the way back to the house.

The family were all sitting around the dinning table, quietly staring into each others eyes.

I started towards the stairs but Carlisle called after me. Edward had already stopped and was standing in the door way having a silent conversation with his father. He nodded his head as we both sat down at the table.

"Isabella," Carlisle spoke. "We have discussed this as a family and you being their mother have the final say, but we think it would be wise for you to die now, and for us to disappear before anyone else come after the twins. I'm sure the news will soon spread of the Peyton and Liam and their untold powers. It won't be safe to stay here long." He was right, but I couldn't. Not now, I couldn't do this to Charlie.

"Is there any other way?" I whispered.

"I'm going to keep a look out for you Bells." Emmett fake smiled again and I twitched slightly.

"I'll know if anyone is coming Bella I promise this time I won't fail you" she hung her head low.

"Alice you never failed me. It wasn't your fault. Just buy me some time. Charlie needs to see them before they are ripped out from under him. I need to say goodbye, I'm all he's got. Renée too and I need to set things right with Jacob." The whole table nodded their heads. "Two weeks. That's all I need." But it wasn't, how was I going to manage my blood lust long enough to say goodbye to Charlie? How could I say goodbye to Charlie? How could I face Jacob again? This was going to be the hardest two weeks of my life.

The thought of saying goodbye were taking over, filling me with sadness when suddenly I heard a little cry. It got louder and then there were two. They were awake. I race upstairs and took them both in my arms, they stopped crying as soon as I started to hum the melody I knew so well, Edward had sang me that lullaby so many times and I had never quite been able to hum it myself. It now seemed to flow so easily. Peyton looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and Liam wrapped his little hand around the bracelet Jacob had made me. Edward took Peyton in his arms and we ran to the meadow together. I ran carefully through the trees dodging all branches. Edward had beaten me to the meadow and was laying out a blanket he had bought when I got there. I placed Liam next to Peyton and he immediately rolled over to close the gap between them. Edward smiled and I ran into his waiting arms. He hummed my lullaby as I dry sobbed into his chest. He started swaying from side to side. Then he began dancing, gliding from one side of the meadow to the other, he twirled me around and around until finally I leapt into the tree, jumping from one branch to another. He predicted my movement every time and caught me before I landed.

"How are you doing that?" I smiled.

"The twins, they are dreaming it," he laughed. "I noticed it the other night, they were huddled together on the bed beside you. It had been a rough day I they were still sensing that you were in pain. When their hands touched they started dreaming about you waking up. How different you looked, now that you were," he stopped. "It shouldn't have been like that." He said so quietly I barely heard him. "You were in so much pain, he took Liam. I left you while you were giving birth, Peyton could have died, and you, you could have died. If Jacob hadn't of…"

"I meant to ask about that, where did he come from? How did he know?" I asked hopefully.

"He had decided to come back, William was sick, it wasn't right not living with the pack. He'd been back for a week or so before the Volturi came. William was getting better already, Billy was over the moon to finally have Jacob home and married too. Everything was perfect, but then he heard about the Volturi coming. He made them Bella, he over ruled Sam as the packs true leader and forced them all to defend us. The plan was for him to stay in La Push with Seth and patrol the perimeter but he couldn't stay away from you. When he arrived it was almost over, he caught Aro escaping with Liam, he saved him and then he saved you. If it wasn't for Jacob, I could have lost all of you. He took off with you on his back, bought you straight home. He was going to call Charlie and tell him what was happening. He considered killing you, in his mind it seemed easier than letting you become a monster, but he couldn't do it. Peyton looked so innocent and helpless lying next to you on our bed, how could he take away her mother. How could he kill his one true love. He lay there crying beside you until I got there. I tried to thank him but he just clawed my face and ran. He blames me for this, for ruining you, for taking you away from him, for changing you, for Sam dying."

"Sam's dead?!" I screamed. "No, no, no, how many people I love must die for me?"

"Bella he sacrificed himself for Jacob, he took a dive so that Jacob could go after you. It was his choice." Edward tried to comfort me. It wasn't helping, Sam had willing given his life up for me. That wasn't fair, I never asked that of him. I had woken Liam and his crying woke Peyton. They must be hungry and one of them needed a new diaper.

"They're hungry," Edward said. "And Peyton needs a new diaper."

"Stay out of their heads Edward, I don't want you invading their privacy."

"Bella you think I want this? You think I enjoy seeing Rosalie constantly in Emmett's head, hearing Alice spend entire day's thinking about what she will wear on Tuesday in a month's time. The odd thought from Jasper ripping you to pieces when you were human, occasionally Carlisle slips up and a sudden vision of Esme pops up. Esme is the only one who never thinks about her significant other around me. Sure seeing some of Alice's visions first hand is convinient occasionally, knowing when Charlie is coming up the drive way, even communicating with wolves, but Bella it never stops, the talking its always there I'd love to dull it out as much as possible but the only way to escape it is to get further enough away from any thought." He tried to get my pity but it wasn't working.

"You don't hear me and that drives you insane, you'd love to know what I'm thinking all the time, because you have to know what everyone is thinking all the time!" I screamed at him.

"No Isabella, I'd love to know what you are thinking so just once I can get it right and not upset you or possibly even make you happy!" He yelled back.

"I am happy!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled

"Fine!" I yelled.

I scooped the crying babies into my arms and ran as fast and carefully as I could. Away form Edward, away from my problems that I just couldn't face. I just couldn't bare him any more. I was so angry with him, with Sam, with Rosalie, with the world. Life just wasn't fair and I'd had enough. I took Peyton and Liam home, bathed, changed and feed them. I left Esme in charge of them and took off. I ran and ran until finally I got there. I sat on the edge of the cliff that I had jumped off. That day I had nearly lost everything and now just over a year later I sat here, everything slipping once more through my fingers. I stood and prepared myself to leap off the cliff when I sensed someone behind me. I crouched down and growled. They came closer, until finally Jacob emerged from the bushes. He took my hand with out a word and we leapt off the cliff together.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: GOODBYES

I emerged from the water first and Jacob followed shortly after.

"Thanks," I said.

"No worries Bella," he smiled.

"Why did you come here?" I asked as we swam slowly back to the beach.

"I'm the new pack leader Bella and you are on our land," he said seriously.

"I would never hurt anyone Jake, that's why I came out here instead of heading into the village to find you."

"I know," he smiled. "Now, why are you here?"

"I can't take it anymore."

"Bella you've only been changed for a day and you're already giving up?" He sighed.

"No not this, just nothing going right. Rose and Sam died, the twins could have died, our whole families lives are at risk because once word gets out about them, the whole vampire race is going to come after us. Not to mention the destruction of the Volturi which will surely mean the collapse of reasonable order between vampires and humans. All because one girl fell in love with a vampire and didn't think to have contraception while they were making passionate love that could have killed her." I took a deep breath and Jacob's foul scent filled my nose. "And you smell!"

"So do you, but Bella I don't think you should give up just yet, you love Edward right?"

"With all my heart." I replied honestly.

"And Peyton and Liam, you would do anything for them right?" he asked.

"I would give my life to protect them."

"And I would give my life for you, and Sam would give his for mine. I'm sure it was the same for old blondie. And so goes the circle of life…" He said in a wise voice and I laughed. "Seriously Bella our future isn't all up to us. But you have some say Bella, you can give up right now and just wait for those blood suckers to come and destroy your family so they can steal and kill your babies. You can leave Edward." He thought for a second. "But then you'd be miserable, you'd go back to empty zombie Bella and this time Charlie and I won't be there to help fix you. So it's your choice now Bella, what are you going to do?" He was right, I couldn't give up now that I'd come so far, now that people had sacrificed their lives to give me a chance at happiness. I would say goodbye to Renée and Charlie. I would take my family and keep them safe.

"Thanks Jake," I smiled.

"I guess that's what I'm here for Bells," he smiled. I hugged him for what seemed like an hour and finally let go when the smell became over powering.

"You will always be my best friend Jacob Black and I will never forget you," I tapped my head. "Got an upgrade." I heard him chuckle as he took off into the tree's changing as he went. I ran back home and Edward was playing my lullaby on the piano when I walked through the door. He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Where have you been I was so worried, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not your fault. We can work it out Bella I promise lets never fight again." He pleaded

"I'm going to see Renée. I have to say goodbye, and Charlie too. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will. Two weeks Edward, that's all I ask for."

"I'll ring straight away, we'll get a private jet and Jasper can fly it. No human's on board. Jasper, Alice and I, will be right there with you incase anything goes wrong. We'll do the same with Charlie. You can do this Bella I believe in you." He smiled.

He was on the phone booking the plane before I'd had a chance to think it through. His plan did seem perfect, the only flaw was how different I looked.

"Bella I managed to find contacts that are pretty similar to your old color," Alice called from the kitchen.

Edward arranged a private plane to fly us to see Renée, Jasper would fly it to avoid the temptation. In the mean time I needed to train myself, and fast. Edward, Emmett and Alice took me straight away to sit outside Charlie's. As soon as the smell of human blood filled my nose they were all restraining me. I was growling and swiping at them trying to reach Charlie. They managed to drag me back home and then I cried for several hours. This was useless there was no way I was going to be able to be any where near them, as soon as I allowed myself that first breath Charlie's scent had filled my body and my mind turned to predator.

"What if I held my breath?" I said to Edward as we headed up to check on Peyton and Liam.

"That becomes very un-comfortable Bella. If you took one breath you would lose it. Are you willing to risk Renée's life?" he replied.

"Edward, I would do anything. If that would work, just give me five minutes. I have to say goodbye." I tried not to cry.

But before I could face Renée I had to say goodbye to Charlie. So I took a deep breath and called him to invite him over. I talked quietly so he wouldn't pick up on the change in my voice. Charlie was there in record time, he must have broken several traffic laws to get here that fast.

I stayed in mine and Edward's bedroom, tucked up in bed. I held my breath with all my might while Edward proudly told Charlie all the details. He introduced Peyton first and Charlie's voice got hoarse and I swear I heard a sniffle. When Esme bought Liam in from his bath and introduced them, I heard him gasp.

"Well no doubt about who this one takes after, he looks just like you Edward." I knew that would put a smile on Edward's face.

"So how's Bells holding up?" Charlie asked.

"She's still very tired, it was a long labor and the twins aren't sleeping through the night yet. We're both a little sleep deprived," Edward explained and I laughed, that's one way of putting it.

"Can I see her?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Of course you can," Carlisle replied. "Not for very long though, she is very tired."

I heard Charlie trudging up the stairs followed by the gracefully steps of the Cullen's. Charlie peered his head through the door and I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Bells," he smiled. "How ya feeling?"

"Tired," I laughed. "Its not easy being a mom. So what do you think?"

"About the twins…? Well they're, ummm, perfect." He smiled. "Peyton has your eyes you know and your smile. And Liam well sorry honey but I don't think you got a look in there." It was true Liam was exactly how I'd imagined Edward as a human baby.

"I know," I smiled again yawning slightly.

"Well I'd better let you get some rest, are you sure about going to college Bella? I mean you're a new mom and you seem really tired, you don't have to go straight away. Can't you just start halfway through the semester? You're a smart kid you'll catch up." He smiled hopefully at me.

"Dad Edward's family are all moving to Alaska with me so they can support us. Esme doesn't work anyway so she'll watch the twins for me while I'm in class and we'll visit every chance we get. Promise." It was true though I did plan on coming back to Forks to check on Charlie occasionally. Maybe even bringing the twins to see him, of course he would never know, as in 4 days as far as Charlie was concerned we were going to die in a horrific car crash. It seemed awful taking Charlie's family away from him, but I could never risk Charlie's life like that, it wasn't fair to put him in danger.

"Ok well I'll see you for Thanks giving?" Charlie replied.

"Yeah dad, see you then." I smiled.

"Have a safe trip Bells. Love you." He said before walking out of the room.

Edward stayed with me while Carlisle and Esme saw Charlie off. I dry sobbed into Edward's chest and he kissed me gently on the head. I decided I'd had enough of waiting for the right time and kissed Edward on the lips. He kissed me back gently and I pulled myself on top of him kissing him fiercely, ripping his shirt off and latching my self onto him.

"Bella this isn't right." He protested as I frantically tried to remove his jeans.

"Edward we are doing this now, I can't wait any longer." I replied.

"I didn't mean I wanted to wait," he growled playfully. "Just that Esme would rather us not destroy the house right before we move out." He leapt up with me still latched onto his front. I dug my hands into his back.

"I'm never letting go," I whispered.

"I wouldn't want you too." He jumped out of the open window, leaping from tree to tree pausing on each to kiss me and remove my shirt. I pinned him to the tree locking our lips together and removed our remaining clothing. We stayed in the forest the whole night until the sun began to rise the next day. We collected all of our clothing and hunted for a while before returning home.

Emmett winked at us and I laughed. Esme and Alice were in the kitchen fussing over Peyton and Liam.

"How'd they sleep?" I asked.

"Not very well," Esme replied, worried as usual.

"They don't like to be away from us." Edward smiled as he took Peyton in his arms. She smiled at him and he pulled funny faces at her playfully. Alice handed me Liam and Edward and I went to our room to lay them on our bed. They slept while I had a shower and packed some of our things into suit cases. Edward took them to the store to buy more formula and show them off a bit before we disappeared forever. When he came home he and Esme were laughing about Mike Newton. Something about him thinking Liam looked a little like himself. Mike was always a delusional dreamer. I finished packing our clothes and moved on to put Edward's CD collection into boxes. Once that was done I spent some time with the family watching Alice and Edward play chess. I arm wrestled Emmett and won, which was very entertaining, and tried to out smart Edward at chess, it was amazing how much easier things were now that my mind could think about several things at once. Over the next two day we had packed up the entire house and so we loaded Peyton and Liam into their new car seats, in my new BMW Family Edition to drive to Renee's.

I sat in the back in between the twins, Edward was driving, with Jasper and Alice following in her Porche. The twins slept the whole drive to the airport. Edward drove onto the runway and pulled up right beside the plane. There was no humans near by and I breathed a short sigh of relief, being careful not to breath back in, you can never be to careful. We loaded the bags, Peyton and Liam into the plane and then off we went.

The flight went smoothly, Peyton and Liam slept through the flight. Which left Edward and I with some extra alone time. We went of our story, Edward and I were going off to college, the whole family was going to move so they could all help with looking after the twins. We were all driving up there in now to get settled in and we couldn't stay long at Renee's. Renee probably wouldn't see us again until Christmas. Unfortunately on the way there the whole family would die in a horrific pile up on the freeway. Edward, Carlisle and I had agreed to sacrifice our cars for the sake of our disappearance. Rosalie was being difficult about her cars so I had to give up mine, I'd only had it for a week, but it was worth the sacrifice if we got away. We were going to stay on the island where Edward and I had honeymooned, at least until we were able to figure out where to go. The plane landed smoothly, ahead of schedule. On the way to Renee's, Edward stopped and bought her some flowers.

"What are they for?" I asked.

"To help smooth things over, I dare say she is annoyed that she wasn't able to come and see you earlier." He chuckled.

"Oh, well thanks Edward that was thoughtful of you." I kissed his cheek and he pulled me closer for more. "Um, Edward your driving remember?"

"Yes Bella I'm well aware of that," he smiled slightly as he purposefully swerved all over the road.

"That's not funny," I said trying hard not to smile.

We pulled into Renee and Phil's driveway just as the twins were waking up. First Peyton, then Liam as per usual. Renee rushed out to meet us taking a second look at me before scooping Liam out of his seat and rushing around to coo over Peyton as Edward carried her inside. Renee had coffee already going in the kitchen and we made our selves comfortable in the lounge while she finished making it. She bought it out and I took a sip being careful not to breathe. It tasted like old water, bearable but not enjoyable.

"Mum this is Liam," I said as stroked his head. Edward walked over and placed Peyton in Renee's other arm. "And this is Peyton."

"Oh Isabella they are beautiful, just perfect." She cooed over them for several minutes before finally holding my breath was becoming irritating.

"Mum you know we can't stay long, I'm sorry you haven't had a chance to meet them properly yet and I know we've only been here for five minutes, but I really must get going if we are going to get to the hotel by sunset. These babies may be happy now but they won't be after a five hour car trip." I said feeling as though I may cry. This is the last time I would ever see my mother again. No more Christmas, Thanks Giving, Independence Day's. She wouldn't get to see the twins on their birthdays, dance recitals, soccer games and graduation's. It wasn't fair she had to miss out on being a grandmother because I had to fall in love with a vampire. But it had to be done, if we kept coming to see her she would be in danger, someone could use her as bait. It wasn't worth risking her life.

"Ok honey I understand. Just make sure you call as often as you can, and if College is too much Bella call me and I'll come and help out." She smiled a hopefully as Charlie had.

"I don't think that's going to happen mom, I have Edward and his family to support me, don't go worrying about me ok?"

"Ok," she smiled and a tear trickled down her face. Edward put a reassuring arm around me and we put the twins back into the car. I promised myself that I would bring them back here one day, they needed to see the amazing woman who raised me. We drove out of the driveway and down the street. Jasper and Alice pull out behind us following us as we left Jacksonville.

"Edward what's going to happen now that the Volturi is destroyed?" I asked as the thought crossed my mind.

"That's what we're worried about Bella, the world as we know it has changed. All order could be lost and the days of human's being un-aware of our existence are coming to an end." He sighed.

I took out my cell phone and called Jacob. It went straight to message bank.

"Hey Jake, its Bella. Listen I know I have no right to ask you to do anything for me, but please just do me one favor… Look after Charlie. I don't care if you have to get him to move in with Billy or expand the borders that you protect to include his house, but please look after him for me. Thanks Jake. I miss you." I closed the phone. And spoke to Edward.

"At least Charlie will be safe. You think you could get Alice to keep tabs on Renee and Phil?" I suggested.

"Bella we can't protect everyone we know," he grimaced.

"I know that, but she's my mother Edward."

"I'll watch her for you Bella," I heard Alice call from the car behind us.

"Edward how can we leave like this, with everything all wrong. It's just not right, we were the ones who destroyed the Volturi, and we should do something about making a new one." That's when it occurred to me, we should be the new Volturi.

"What if it was us?" I suggested to Edward.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He replied.

"What if we were the new Voturi? Us and maybe Tanya's family?" He jerked the car to a stop. I heard the screech of Alice's brakes and turned to see her miss our car by inches. I could see her screaming at Edward and then her face fell. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"NO!" Edward growled.

"What? What's happening?" I panicked.

Alice stepped out of her car followed by a very confused Jasper. Edward and I got out of our car. Alice shut her eyes again concentrating hard. Edward shut his eyes and a look of pain crossed his face.

"The decision has been made. There's nothing you can do Edward. She is the chosen one." Alice spoke in a trace like tone.

"Alice its not to late we can still stick to the original plan. We don't have to go back." He pleaded with her.

"Edward I'm only telling you what I'm seeing. If she doesn't go back we all die." Alice replied. Edward glanced into our car where Peyton and Liam were playing with their feet.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked calmly.

"The end of the world."


End file.
